Intermediate Kill Me!
by Midnight Moon XXX
Summary: Silver realises he's bisexual and falls in love with his best freind. Now he needs to tell Knuckles how he feels before the school year finishes. Rated T for language and violence. Pairing of Knuckles and Silver (Knuxilver)
1. Welcome Back

**Hey this is my first story, and I know the first chapter isnt long and its kinda boring but i needed to add is cus sonic coming back is what started all this drama. Special thanks t 'Blaze' for helping me with the cat fights later on and the name for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intermediate... Kill Me!<strong>

**Chapter 1- Silver**

"Wake up!" called dad as he opened the curtains and golden light streamed into the room, "C'mon, Silver, you're going to be late for school."

"I'm always late for school." I mumbled groggily, still half asleep. He sat up in bed, yawned and got out of it. I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out an emerald green hooded T and some khaki's, threw them on and walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I wolfed it down and headed out the door to Mobius Intermediate School.

As I walked through the gates, I was confronted by Shade, a pinky red echidna who always wore a black headband that had the mark of her old tribe on it.

"Hey, Silver!" She called breathlessly.

"Hey, Shade." I called back in a mocking girly voice.

"Aww, shut up," She said laughing as she finally reached me, "Anyway, guess who's back!"

"Who?" I asked starting to get confused, "Tails' and Shadow?"

"No they're still on their 'secret mission'," She said in bored voice. The funny thing was, Tails' and Shadow weren't on a secret mission at all. Once they admitted to each other that they were gay, they started to secretly go out, and me and Blaze, a lilac cat who always kept her cool, were the only ones they trusted in telling. So now they're on Downunda, as an excuse to get away from everyone.

"Sonic's back!" She yelped in excitement.

"Sonic?" I asked, shocked at what I just heard, "I thought he was stuck on Moebius after the final defeat of Scourge?"

"Well he's back now" She said happily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked as I grabbed her wrist and ran across the field to our class.

As soon as I walked in the door an explosion of welcome awaited. Mobians all over the place said 'hey' and 'what's up', but I ignored them; I had other things on my mind.

"Were is he?" I asked shade, a serious tone in my voice.

"Over there" She said pointing to my girlfriend, Amy's desk. Amy was a bubblegum pink hedgehog who had an obnoxious attitude, and a giant hammer. She usually wore a red dress with a white stripe going all around the bottom of it.

"Hey," Said Amy running towards me in a warm hug, "Going to see Sonic?"

"Yea" I said barely listening. The whole class saw me walk towards Sonic. There was silence. The class started to part as they saw me coming. I reached Sonic. He was an Azure coloured hedgehog who could run fast... and I mean really fast. He wore a sky blue shirt and ripped jeans and had goggles on his forehead which, I guessed was to take everyone's attention off his cobalt coloured spines. He had a serious look on his face. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Welcome back, buddy." He laughed.

"Thanks mate" He replied. I walked away from Sonic and the others to chuck my bag in the cloak bay, were I found my best friend Knuckles and his friend Charmy Bee. Knuckles was a Crimson red echidna, who used to guard the master emerald, he wore a black shirt that said 'Recycle or die' (He was very passionate about the environment) and a pir of black ripped jeans. And Charmy was a little bee and the most annoying Mobian ever. He never stopped talking! He always wore a black aviator helmet which had two holes in the top to let his black and yellow antlers fit through. He wore a yellow shirt with an orange jacket over the top. He's Knuckles' friend, and sometimes I think he thinks of him as more of a friend.

"Hey, Knuckles," I said brightly as I hung up my bag. He was rifling through his trying to find something, "What's up?"

"Nothing, so listen, Sonic was gunna hang with us today, cool?" He asked. By us he meant Blaze, Amy, Charmy, himself and I. We were the most popular kids in school.

"Sure." I said. Knuckles found what he was looking for: his drawing book. As he started to walk out I couldn't help but look at his ass. I blushed as I realised what I'd done and slowly walked out of the cloak bay to my desk. The bell rang and Mrs. Mallard, a gray cat, who wore a black frilly skirt and a dark gray shirt, walked in.

"Ok everyone, get your book and line up outside, were going to the library." Said Mrs. Mallard

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ill say it again, i know its short and boring and im working on the next chapter now. i realise that i need to add more description and in the next chapter it will have just that.<strong>

**The next chapter will be Blaze's POV, and i guess thats were all the drama starts **

**please review and dont fell bad about saying bad things. its constructive critisism and it helps with my stories**


	2. Silver's Secret

**Hey this is the second chapter, i desided to uplaoad it early because the first one was crap, this on my opinion is so much better**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 2- Blaze  
>Silver's Secret<strong>

The library. Probably the place I hate most in this school. This is funny because nearly everyone who looks at me will find me with a book. The thing is I've already read all the books there. Even though I'm always with a book, no one believes that I've read the whole library but the librarian herself, Mrs. W. She was a kind lady who always wore some kind of skirt and a dress shirt. The lines to the library were split into two: Guys and girls. This idea was fine with me 'cause nearly all the boys in this class are either weird, a geek, they sweat too much or they smell bad. Silver, the most popular kid in school, made all the girls swoon, I don't know why. He looked like a normal hedgehog. He was a sparkling silver colour and had five quills that stuck up on his forehead. He had two bigger quills that curved down on the back of his head. He was wearing the usual hooded T, and khakis. He had psychic powers and comes from the future, and although we've asked him a dozen times why he didn't go back, he always got distracted, just when he was about to tell us. He was at the back of the line with his girlfriend, Amy, also my best friend. Silver and Amy are the only couple to have lasted five whole months together. They were holding hands and talking like baby's and basically doing all that lovey-dovey shit that usually makes me vomit. Even though I'm not that popular, I'm quite good friends with Silver, and we always come to the library to talk about our problems and help each other solve them... well actually he talks about his problems and I helped him through them. We walked across the court which was surrounded by classes: The robotics room, the cooking room, the hard materials room, the canteen, and the dentist's office. We finally got to the library, and Mrs. Mallard told us to sit in the seats in the corner while she read us a book on rabbits or something.

"Oi, Blaze" Whispered a voice behind me. I looked around and found Silver.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Same spot?" He asked looking a little sad.

"What?" I asked getting pissed off.

"Counselling! I have a ton of problems!" He whispered more loudly. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked around to find Charmy looking at me. He pointed to the front without saying a word. I looked at what he was pointing at. _Shit,_ I thought as I saw Mrs. Mallard looking at me with the kind of 'Don't talk again or I'll cut of your head' sort of way. _Please don't make me read that book out loud!_ I mentally begged her. She said nothing but continued to stare at me. After a while she started to read again. When she finally finished she let us get two library books that we could take out for this week. I walked around looking for a book that could interest me, but I highly doubted it. The library was a big room with four isles filled with fictional books. At the back of the room were five isles of nonfiction books. There was also a door which leads to a hallway which leads to the computer suite. I was in the third isle when Silver walked up to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the back of the room where there was a chair just before the first nonfiction isle. He sat down in it and instantly started talking.

"I have a problem" He said miserably while staring at the ceiling. I half expected him to pull out a hanky and start sobbing right there. "I think Amy likes Sonic again."

"Ok, how do I say 'Your right 'without hurting your feelings?" I told him truthfully, "I think if Shadow was here and Sonic wasn't, She'd go after him."

"Thanks', Blaze. Thanks' for the support, it really means allot to me" He said sarcastically

"Sorry," I said feeling guilty, "Just agreeing with you."

"But there's something else as well, today when Knuckles walked out of the cloak bay, I... uhhh... well I-I kind of... w-well..." He tried to say. I could tell it wasn't good because his muzzle turned as crimson as Knuckles' fur.

"Tell me later, Ok" I told him not wanting to pressure him into something he regretted. I walked down the isles looking for two books. In the end I was stuck with 'Where's Wally' and 'Vampire Pirates' which I picked out lazily, not caring what they were. I walked to the issuing line and waited. When it was my turn to get my books issued I handed them to Marine, an orange and black racoon who wore a lime green shirt and denim shorts.

"Here you go, Marine" I said politely. Marine wasn't from around here so she had a really strong accent, and got bullied a lot for it. I usually stick up for her though since I'm one of her only friends.

"Thanks', mate" She said as she scanned both books and slid them along the counter to Ray, a bright yellow, flying squirrel who always wore the same blue denim jacket. He stamped the books with the date of the day they had to be returned, in two weeks. He was one of the 'jocks' along with Mighty the armadillo and a bunch of other sweaty weirdo's.

I sat down in the corner next to Amy. She was silently reading her book 'Warriors'. _Ughh,_ I thought, _that book is an insult to cats everywhere... I guess now I'll have to ask her if she has a thing for So-, _I lookedat her bookmark. It was the invitation to our class dinner we were having next week. _Fuck,_ I thought, as my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, _That's only next week and I don't have a date for it. Amy has it easy, she'll just go with Silver, but I have a real problem! Well I better not think of it now._

"Hey, Amy," I said, she lifted her head out of the pages to look at me, slightly pissed off, "So, have you heard the rumors going around?"

"Rumors? You're not one to talk gossip, what are you playing at?" She asked suspiciously. _Shit, she's onto me... think, think... aha._

"Well Mighty told me you were falling for Sonic? Is it true?" I lied

"Sonic!" She nearly screeched

"Amy, keep your voice down, were gonna get in deep shit if you-"I started to say but got cut off by Amy.  
>"Where is he! I'll crush him!" She said violently.<p>

"Oh, crap..." I muttered under my breath. "He's... uhhh... aww, jeez, I got nothin', do you like Sonic or not?" I asked giving up.

"NO!" She said, her voice shaking with anger, "I got over Sonic ages ago, I like Silver now, Blaze, how could you say something like that!"

"... uhhh... Mighty told me to," I told her panicking. She sighed angrily and got up to go sit by Shade and Cream.

"Nice one, Blaze" I mumbled to myself. I got up to find Silver but was cut off by Mrs. Mallard saying,

"Line up outside, everyone"

* * *

><p>The walk back to class was just as painful. Amy was ignoring me and walking by Sonic, who didn't look too pleased, Knuckles and Charmy were arguing, most likely about something pointless, and with the look on Knuckles face, he seemed to be winning. Silver and I were walking like loners at the back. I could tell he was sad about Amy, but I felt it was a little more than that. We walked past the computer suite, past the fish pond, past room 10... 11... 12... and finally to room 13. Mrs. Mallard unlocked the door and the kids filled in. It was a rush to get to the cloak bay since everyone wanted their lunch. I grabbed mine out of my desk along with my book from the Mobius District Library and buried my face in it. It wasn't until I was on the second to last chapter that I finally returned to reality to see Amy flirting with Sonic, and Silver looking at Knuckles every minute or two with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Silver?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He replied carelessly.

"Can I talk to you for a second," I asked, gesturing him towards the cloak bay. I looked back to make sure no one was looking before talking.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" I asked harshly, "Something happens between you and Knuckles and now you're falling for him like a love sick puppy!"

"How the fuck did you-"He started to say, but I cut him off.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out considering your eying him up every second!" I told him matter-of-factly, "So you like Knuckles?"

"... Maybe... I-I don't fucking know I can't b-be gay...? Can I?" He said sounding more like a five year old every second.

"No, Your bi," I told him. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Bisexual... You like guys and gals, I told him. Just then someone walked in. Silver noticed before I did since he turned around immediately. It was Knuckles. I looked back at Silver. He was blushing harshly. As soon as Knuckles left, we did. Amy was still getting flirty with Sonic. Silver was staring at Knuckles again; I looked too and noticed him walk back into the cloak bay. Amy fake laughed loudly to get our attention. Silver and I both turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Ahhh... Sonic," She said lovingly, "You are so funny," She gasped as if she'd had a breakthrough. "You know what you should do? Replace Knuckles." She said firmly," Right, Silver?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure" Silver replied carelessly, looking for Knuckles. He couldn't find him anywhere. Then it hit me as soon as Knuckles walked out of the cloak bay. He had heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>But I dont care about my opinion, I want yours reader, so please leave a reviewew with crititcism<strong>

**Next chapter is knuckles' POV and has a little violence so I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

**Well this is the third installment in my intermediate book. Knuckles POV and in case you havent noticed, all the chapters will be another persons POV. so this chapter is called jump to conclusion, because... well, just reade it. note it has slight violence and bad language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Knuckles.<br>Jumping to Conclusions**

"_I can't believe this," _I Thought sadly,"_ I knew getting closer to Silver wouldn't work. Now he hates me. He totally knows I'm crushing on him. Heck, tons of people probably know I'm bisexual already, after my big breakup with Shade, and know he's replacing me?" _I could feel myself filling with anger. I walked out of the cloak bay. I noticed Silver; he looked at me and quickly turned away. I looked at Blaze, as soon as she saw me she looked like she was hit with a tonne of bricks. I walked back to my desk, next to Charmy's and he started rambling on about something, but I was too stunned and angry to listen. I stared at Silver and the others, wondering why they wanted to replace me. I got up and walked towards Mrs. Mallard.

"Can I get a drink, please?" I asked her, shakily, my mouth dry.

"Sure, Knuckles, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine... just feeling a little... left out" I said as I walked out the door into the cool, refreshing air. I walked to the drinking fountain and got a drink. _Well that was pointless, _I thought,_ didn't help me at all_. I walked back into class and sat at my desk. Finally the bell rang. I walked out of the class and waited on the court with Charmy. Silver walked out, soon followed by Amy, Sonic and Blaze. Silver talked to Amy for a brief second before sprinting off towards the canteen area. I walked up to Amy and nearly yelled in frustration.

"Are you replacing me with him" I asked, pointing a finger at Sonic.

"N-no... Knuckles, what's gotten into you, why would you think that-"Amy started to say but was quickly cut off.

"I overheard yours and Silver's little conversation," I said my voice rising to a point of yelling. Nearly all eyes on the court were on me. Charmy was standing behind me, probably shocked that I hadn't told him about Amy's idea, but I daren't look around. "What did I do to you? Huh?"

"No, Knuckles, you got it all wrong, we can explain-" Blaze started to say but stopped halfway through sentence.

"Explain, then. I'm just DYING to hear." This time I did yell. I was so frustrated; I wanted to punch something. Amy, Blaze and Sonic were too stunned to say anything. "C'mon, Blaze. I'm waiting for your explanation!" I roared again.

"W-we were... just kidding..." She mumbled sadly. I realised how harsh I'd been.

"I can't take this... I'm out of here" I said quietly. I walked across the field and up to the turf.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me they were replacing you?" Charmy buzzed.<p>

"Because I had other things on my mind, Charmy." I said. I took shelter from the rest of the school behind a tree, out of bounds. I was sitting on the cool, slightly damp grass in the shade. "_How could he... does he know I'm bi? Is that it? Why would he say that? I can't take it anymore... I need to find out the truth from Silver." _I thought sadly. I got up and started to walk across the top field towards the canteen, Charmy close on my tail. I noticed Blaze and the others as I walked across the court and past my class walking in the direction Silver had run towards. I gave them all harsh looks, still frustrated from Amy's comment. I reached the canteen and saw the sparkle of Silvers fur. He was walking towards me.

"Hey, Knuckles." He said cheerfully. I was so mad. He says those all that crap and all he can think to say is 'hey knuckles'?

"YOU ASSHOLE." I roared at him. I swung a fist at his head. He ducked.

"What the FUCK was that for?" He yelled back as he started to back away. I brought back my fist and threw it at him. It hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground with a thud, groaning. He quickly got up and put his hand in front of him, opened it up to show his palm. I saw the sky blue circle glowing on it.

"Son of a-" I muttered, just before Silver used his Psychic Powers to throw me across the court slamming me hard into the library wall. I got up. Charmy was whimpering at the side with a whole bunch of girls. The rest of the crowd were guys who were chanting 'Fight, fight, fight.' Then, suddenly the chanting stopped; the crowd split and in walked Mrs. Mallard. The gray cat had a furious expression on her face as she helped me up.

"Explain yourself!" She said sternly.

"Explanation," I said sarcastically, a twinge of anger in my voice. "He's a fucking nob jockey. " Normally I wouldn't swear in front of a teacher, but she didn't seem to mind, plus I was still peeved at Silver.

"I didn't do jack shit, you mental bastard!" Silver called back crowded by Amy, Sonic and Blaze, who were trying to hold him back.

"Fuck you, douchbag; you know exactly what you did!"

"What did I do then? Huh? I didn't do anything you dumb fucking moron!" I couldn't take it anymore I ran past the teacher and charged at Silver, but once again he held up his palm and sent me tumbling backwards, but softer than before.

"Knuckles!" Yelled Mrs. Mallard. "Get up and come with me, you four," She looked at Silver, Amy, Sonic and Blaze, "Get to the principal's office and give your statements! The rest of you, clear off!"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Mallard started walking I ran up to her.<p>

"Were are we going?" I grumbled, still extremely pissed off at Silver.

"To the nurse's office, Silver threw you pretty hard into that wall." She replied, back to her usual calm self. We walked across the court to the back of my class were another court was. It lead to the canteen, but was also surrounded by classes; the art room, room 21, the accelerant class, the nurses office and a bunch of others. We walked into the small room, the white walls were covered in posters like that said stuff like 'eat healthy' and 'brush your teeth'. The nurse, Ms. Phillips, was a violet mink, who wore a silvery skirt that fell down to her ankles and a white top. Her bushy lilac hair was tied up in a bun. She smiled at me warmly.

"What do we have here?" She asked playfully.

"Got thrown into a wall by another student." Mrs Mallard replied, folding her arms and a cocky smile on her face.

"Well, we'll need to stop the bleeding-"Said the nurse, but I cut her off.

"Bleeding?" I asked a shocked tone in my voice.

"Well yes, my dear boy. At the side of your head." She said in disbelief. It was true; I put my hand at the side of my head and felt a warm sticky substance that matched the same colour as my fur, maybe a little darker.

"What the hell? When did I start bleeding?" I asked, just as shocked as before.

"Never mind that now, sweetie, we need to stop it, now just put this paper towel at the side of your head, and be sure to put pressure on it." She said, chuckling slightly, handing me a white paper towel. I pressed it down on the side of my head. I seemed to get colder all of a sudden and I could really feel the pain of the wound. It stung like hell even after it had stopped bleeding.

"Now we need some bandages on it and you're free to go." Said Ms. Phillips.

"I don't need bandages-"

"Yes, you do, now hold still and let me wrap them around your head... just like that!"Ms. Phillips cheerfully interrupted as she wrapped the bandages around the still stinging, gash in the side of my head.

"Now off to the principal's office," Said Mrs. Mallard sternly, "You need to give him your side of the story."

"Whatever..." I said starting to feel a little woozy. I walked across the court past the hall and into the foyer. I walked down the hallway to the principal's office and stopped outside the door.

"Here we go, then." I mumbled to myself as I opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>SO...? what did yu think? the next chapter is calld 'here comes trouble' and is Amy's POV, then will be the first cat fight, thanks to 'Blaze' and dont get your hopes up, its mainley verbal. so we introduce a new caracter in the next chapter, and im sure youl <em>love<em> her. he he**

**so as usual, reveiwe and in case you didnt cach the message in the irst chapter, i will be re-doing it. I hope you enjor**

**=3**


	4. Here Comes Trouble

**Woot.**** Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy. just one minor note here, in two weeks, if this story isnt finished, dnt expect chapters every day like now, cus i start high school. YAAAAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Amy<strong>

**Here Comes Trouble.**

I was scared out of my mind. I'd never been here before. Silver was sitting at my right, casually texting someone. He'd been here plenty of times before. To my left was Blaze, she was still quite stunned that Knuckles had blown his top. Next to Blaze was Sonic, looking just as worried as I was. First day back and already he's at the principal's office... harsh. I looked down the dull hallway. Nothing but a brown carpet to match the wallpaper, and a couple of paintings that other kids have made. At the end of the hall was a trophy case with awards that Silver has won. Silver was a king at football, he won most of the awards. Then I heard a familiar buzzing sound from the other end of the hall. Charmy Bee was flying our way, huffing as if he'd run a marathon.

"Knuckles is going to be ok," He said breathlessly, "He just needs bandages over the massive hole in the side of his head!"

"A hole!" I said, shocked, "You left a hole in his head!" I said turning to Silver.

"He started attacking me for no reason," Said Silver, lazily not even looking up from his phone, "He got what was coming and he knew it"

"So he's gunna be alright then?" Said Sonic, sounding scared.

"Yeah, he's fine," Said Charmy, sitting down next to Silver, "He'll be here any second to give his side of the story. So, why did you say that Sonic should replace him?"

I started to blush. "Uhhh... I was kind of... uhhh trying to make Silver jealous..." I said feeling really embarrassed. Suddenly Silver looked up from his phone.

"What!" He said, looking angry. "Why would you do that?"

"Well Blaze told me that she heard a rumor that I liked Sonic again" I looked at Sonic. He looked casual, as if he expected something like this to happen. I continued with my story. "Then on the way back from the library, you were ignoring me," I said to Silver. "So I figured that you made up the rumor, so I decided to get all flirty with Sonic, but it was just to make Silver jealous, I never meant for Knuckles to get thrown into a wall and start bleeding out of his head." Then the door opposite me opened. The principal, Mr. Oliver, walked out. He was a well built, yellow polar bear in a pin striped suit.

"Charmy, Sonic, you can go back to class. You three however, can step inside my office," He said looking at Blaze, Silver and I and gesturing us into his office.

* * *

><p>"<em>Crap, how am I going to get out of this one?" <em>I thought as I stepped inside. It was a small room that had wall paper that was the same colour as that in the hall. There was a navy blue, circular rug that somehow reminded me of the ocean. He had a big light brown desk at the back and a wheelie chair behind it. On the desk was his nametag, a couple of photo frames and a lot of paperwork. In front of the desk were three leather chairs that looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Take a seat," Said Mr. Oliver, pointing towards the leather chairs. "Mrs. Mallard told me what happened over the intercom; I just need each of your side's of the story, to see what were dealing with. Amy," I gave a small whimper as he said my name. "You can go first."

"Well..." I started to say, "We came back from the library, and Blaze wanted to talk to Silver alone," Mr. Oliver held up his hand as a gesture to stop talking. I silenced immediately and he turned to Blaze.

"What did you want Silver for, hmm?" He asked smartly. Silver started to blush. I started to wonder what they did talk about, but was stopped when Blaze started talking.

"Well, Silver looked uneasy, so I asked to talk to him. He said he wasn't feeling too good, but he didn't want to say anything, because Sonic came back and he wanted to spend time his old friend. He didn't want to mention that to anyone because he thought that sounded stupid." Blaze said. _"That's pretty good, but I'm not convinced." _I thought. The principal however looked pretty convinced.

"Well it doesn't sound stupid to me; it just makes you sound like a good friend." Said Mr. Oliver. "I still don't understand why Knuckles went into a rampage like that, though"

"I think Amy can answer that for you," Said Silver, bitterly. He was apparently still mad about the whole Sonic thing.

"Amy?" The concerned looking principle asked, "Why did Knuckles do that?"

I told him the same thing I told the others in the hall. When I finished, he looked slightly amused.

"Well I think you and Silver need to have a little talk, you two are dating, and I remember when I was dating I had a lot of arguments with my girlfriend, but we always made up in the end. I don't want to see you and Silver break up." He said looking concerned again. "Now Amy, tell me the rest of what happened."

I told him the rest of the story. Mr. Oliver had a blank expression on his face. He was about to speak when the door opened behind us. I turned around and saw the crimson echidna walk in. Knuckles was a mess. He had blood stains running down the side of his head and a lot of white fabric was covering were it was coming from.

"Ahhh, Knuckles, Take a seat, we were just finishing up, Now, Silver, were did you go at break when you left Amy and the others?" Said Mr. Oliver cheerfully.

"I went to the hall. Cream wanted me to be her dance partner." Silver replied casually.

"Amy," Mr. Oliver snapped. I gave another small whimper, "Go and get Cream."

I stood up and left the room quietly.

* * *

><p>I walked across the canteen court back to room 13. I looked around to make sure no one was here with me.<p>

"What the hell was Silver and Blaze really talking about?" I mumbled to myself. "Do they secretly like each other? Hmm, well two can play at that game... I'll just keep getting flirty with Sonic."

"That's not going to work" said a cocky voice behind me. I turned around to find a red fox, with long curly red hair and a slutty yellow bow sitting on top of it. She wore black leather gloves and pants and had black boots to mach. She wore a light gray singlet that showed her stomach and a leather jacket over the top. Fiona Fox, the school bitch.

"He's not the type to get jealous" She said, smirking. Fiona new exactly how to get under your skin, and usually I'd ignore her, but today, after what I'd been through, I completely forgot how to.

"Hey Fiona" I said angrily, "Made anyone cry lately?"

"Of course," She said casually. "If I don't emotionally kill someone every once in a while, people forget who I am."

She made me so mad. I just wanted to punch her in the face right now.

"So? What are you doing out of class? Ditched?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to see Silver" She said lovingly, clapping her hands together and slightly lifting her right foot up.

"Well you may have a little problem with that." I said angrily.

"Why? 'Cause he's in the principal's office?"

"No, cause your gunna have to go through me!" I whipped out my Piko Piko Hammer and sent it flying down on top of Fiona. But she stepped back just in time. I brought it behind me and attempted to smack her around the side of her head. But she just leaned back and, once again it narrowly missed.

"That all you got?" She taunted.

I was about to swing again, when Knuckles came running up to me and stopped my hammer coming down.

"AMY! What the hell has gotten into you?" Yelled Knuckles

"This bitch is getting on my nerves. Going to see Silver now, Knuckles has stopped me from smashing you into a pulp? Over my dead FUCKING body!" I yelled in a mocking voice, running straight past Knuckles and bringing my hammer down once more. Fiona jumped out of the way and my hammer smashed straight into the ground leaving multiple cracks were Fiona just stood. I looked at the ground, horrified at the mark I'd just left.

"Amy...!" Said Knuckles, looking just as scared as I felt. I'd never been so angry that I'd break concrete, before. Fiona still had a cocky smirk on her face. She chuckled.

"Looks like I'm not the one getting in trouble after all, Ames." She said sweetly.

"Get out of here Fiona" Knuckles growled, guiding me away from my worst enemy.

* * *

><p>She was always trying to get with the guys I like. First she kissed Sonic right in front of me. Then proceeded to do the same with Shadow, and now she's trying to get with Silver?<em> "What is that girl's problem?" <em>I thought miserably.

"so why are you here?" I asked Knuckles as we walked past the computer suite.

"Mr. Oliver sent me; you were taking longer than you should have so he thought you ditched." He replied not making eye contact. We were at the fishpond when I stopped him from proceeding.

"Knuckles? I... I'm sorry for what I- "

"Just forget it, Amy," Knuckles interupted. " I know it was a joke; I was just jealous 'cause I... Never mind, I'm just angry at Silver... and myself..." He said looking down.

"Knuckles? What's wrong?" I asked. I could see tears roll down his face, staining his muzzle. He turned away from me.

"I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't want you to see me like this" He said. He ran past me, towards the bathroom, wiping unshed tears from eyes.

* * *

><p>I walked into room 13, still wondering why Knukles suddenly started crying. Mrs. Mallard noticed me and called me towards her. I made my way through the maze of desks and Mobians. I caught a glimpse of Sonic. He had a worried expression on his face. I gave him the thumbs up to let him know things were ok. His face lit up. He walked to Charmy's desk to give him the news. I finally reached Mrs. Mallard's desk. "<em>Wow," <em>I thought when I saw it._ "When she said her desk was a black hole, she wasn't kidding."_ Her desk was the messiest thing ever. She had pictures of her son on the edge and sticky notes all over the place. There were untidy stacks of paperwork everywhere, and a couple of novels and D.V.D's scattered all around. I dreaded to imagine what it was like on the inside.

"Is everything ok?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, everything's fine, No one has been punished yet, but if anyone is it should be me because of my crazy jealousy problem." I said guiltily.

"Oh... is this about that rumor of you and Sonic?" She asked calmly. I looked at her, an expression of disbelief on my face, my mouth hanging open.

"I'm just kidding, Amy. Sonic told me the whole thing after he and Charmy came back from the principal's office." She said happily, slightly chuckling. I sighed in relief, thankful that the rumor wasn't real.

"Mr. Oliver just wants Cream, to ask her a few questions. Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Sure it is, Ames" She said. "_I swear to fucking god, if another person calls me Ames, I'll smack 'em" _I thought, irritably.

"Cream!" called Mrs. Mallard, looking around the room. Cream got up from her desk and happily skipped over. Cream was a cute little rabbit. Funnily enough, she had the same coloured fur as her name, with twinges of orange around her eyes and on her forehead. She had two enormous ears and sometimes got teased because of them, which makes her cry, because she's extremely sensitive. She usually wears the same orange dress with a blue ribbon tied in a bow, around her collar.

"Yes Mrs. Mallard?" She said sweetly.

"Mr. Oliver wants to see you in his office, dear" Mrs Mallard replied. Cream nodded looking worried; she was only eleven, as well. She got moved up a year because she was so smart, quite a lot smarter than me. She looked as if she was going to burst into tears. I wasn't surprised. I nearly did the same when I was there, just minutes ago.

"C'mon, Cream" I said steering her towards the door. As soon as we stepped out, Cream started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaaah! Ammiiinnt-t-trrrouubbbbllee!" She tried to say between sobs. I knew she was trying to say 'am I in trouble?'

"No, no sweetie. Mr. Oliver just wants to see you to ask you some question is all," I said, but no use. Cream wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh, crap," I muttered under my breath. I desperately looked around, when I saw something red walk out of the pond area, coming my way.

"Knuckles!" I called to him. He looked at me shocked, then realised the trouble I was in and came running over.

"What happened?" He asked his eyes transfixed on Cream.

"She doesn't want to go to the principal's office," I said, which made Cream cry even louder. Then the door behind me opened. Sonic came out, a look of irritation on his face. It took him a while to realise who was crying, but when he did he walked up to Cream and guided her to the nearest bench.

"Shhh, shhh, It'll be alright, calm down," Said Sonic, calmly. It was a side of him I'd never seen before. "Hey, what say, when were done here, we go out for ice cream!"

"M-M-Mr. S-S-Sonic?" She said starting to calm down.

"Yeah?" replied Sonic.

"I-I-I'm n-not a f-f-five year o-o-old," Said Cream, smiling. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh hysterically, and so did Cream and Sonic. When we finally finished laughing, Sonic grabbed Cream's hand and guided her towards the principal's office. Cream walked in, followed by Sonic. Knuckles hesitated.

"Knuckles?" I asked sounding concerned, "What's up?"

"It's... It's nothing." He said. He walked in and I followed. Silver and Blaze were still sitting in the uncomfortable leather chairs and Sonic was standing next to Cream, still holding her hand. She looked really scared, and she seemed to be squeezing tighter and tighter with every word Mr. Oliver spoke, which made Sonic flinch.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted Silver to be your dance partner at break and not somewhere else" Said the irritated principle.

"Y-yes" Stuttered Cream.

"Right then, you may go" He said cheerfully. _"That's it?" _I thought angrily, "_We go through all that crying, and fighting, for one lousy question!" _I wanted to yell at Mr. Oliver to get a grip, but by now, I'd learned to keep my mouth shut.

"You four can go as well," He said looking at Silver, Blaze Knuckles and I. Silver got up and walked out, followed by Blaze, me and Knuckles. Silver was about to say something when Knuckles when storming off, sulking.

"Never mind then..." Said Silver, sadly.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Said Blaze, cheerfully.

"Yeah..." I said, barely listening, I couldn't stop thinking about Knuckles and how he suddenly broke down crying. We didn't talk the rest of the way back. I guess we all had something to think about. We finally reached class and walked in. Knuckles was still sulking. Silver glumly walked to his desk and Blaze walked to hers. "_What a great day it's been," _I thought sarcastically, "_Let's hope tomorrow isn't as 'Fun Filled' as today was". _I sat at my desk, pulled out my book, and started to read, forgetting about all the drama that happened in this one miserable day.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R the chapters are getting longer. The next one is another Silver chapter. Its called Men dont apologise... do you see were im going with this? If yu dont or have the wrong idea, just read the next chapter, it explains it all<strong>


	5. Men don't Apologise

**Yay, finally the fith chapter. Ths is the coolest chapter ever. I love it. Sadly the jideout is made up, i did actually have a place were i just sat to think, that was in that exact spot hehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Silver<strong>

**Men don't Apologise.**

As the days passed, my anger towards Knuckles faded. On the seventh day after our fight I actually started to miss him. Mrs Mallard was sick that day and the reliever, a red rabbit called Mrs. Red took over. She told us Mrs. Mallard would be sick for at least five days. Then Mrs Red got called to the office for a meeting and she put Shade and I in charge. We were the class councillors, and Amy and Espio were the deputies.

"Hey, Shade? Can you write the names down on the white board?" I asked her. When we were in charge, our main job was to keep order in the class. Whoever wasn't doing what was expected, got their names on the big white board at the front of the room, ready for the teacher to deal with when she got back.

"Sure," She said with an angry sigh getting up from her apparently important conversation with Tikal. I was sitting at Blaze's desk in the corner. I looked sadly down at my work. It was a booklet with crosswords and word finds about Christmas. Blaze looked at me with concern.

"Why don't you go and apologise to him?" She asked.

"No!" I said immediately looking over at Knuckles. He was doing his work and laughing to Charmy and Big's jokes.

"But it's tearing you apart. I can tell you miss him," She said sadly.

"No," I repeated, "I've been angry at him before and he never apologised to me."

I remembered the time I was angry at him because I just broke up with the girl, Chelsea, and at the time I still liked her, and he showed no sympathy whatsoever. It was all Knuckles' fault anyway because Knuckles was going to a different school to Chelsea and me, so I wanted to spend time with Knuckles, because I didn't have much time left. But the whole group calls Chelsea a slut know anyway, so we moved past that pretty quickly. I remember another time, quite recently actually, which he and Amy kept calling me gay, because my voice was still quite childish. I hated being called gay. I guess it's because I never wanted to be it. I always over reacted when someone called me it. But that time I did the calm thing and just walked away.

"He, doesn't know how to apologise-" Blaze started to say, but I cut her off.

"Well maybe I don't know how to, either." I said angrily. Blaze just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, you do... and he also said he wanted to give you your space-"

"Bullshit, I'm not apologising. He can pluck up the courage and apologise to me,"

"Why should he have to apologise to you?"

I looked at Knuckles, he had noticed me and Blaze talking.

"Why are you siding with _him_?" I asked angrily, my voice almost at the point of yelling.

"I'm not. I'm just asking, why should he have to apologise to you?" She repeated calmly. I stood up in anger, pushing my chair back. I looked down at Blaze, my insides boiling with anger.

"HE PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKING STOMACH!" I yelled at her. She got up too.

"YOU THREW HIM INTO A GOD DAMN WALL!" She yelled back. I looked around, in shock at both our sudden outbursts. Knuckles was giving me the dirtiest look possible. Amy was looking at us in shock, and Sonic looked guilty. I looked back at Blaze, who was still fuming, apparently unaware of the sudden attention.

"You know, you being pretty defensive towards someone who doesn't even like you as a friend, Blaze!" I spat at her. She looked from anger, to just plain horrified as soon as I said it. I saw Sonic get up and walk towards us. I knew he thought this was entirely his fault. I walked past Blaze, then Sonic, towards the door, making sure that I gave Knuckles a harsh look before leaving the room.

I walked past the fish pond and the computer suite, to the super loos. I walked past the tall building, to an out of bounds area, were there were some seats and a big wall of concrete behind them. I squeezed past the wall, which was a tight fit that only kids around my age, thirteen and younger, could fit through. It lead to a large, circular area surrounded by buildings, thankfully without windows. Blaze and I made it our secret little base here. No one, but the rest of the group, besides Sonic, knew about it, not even the teachers, since they couldn't fit past the wall. There was a couch, some plastic chairs, a mini fridge, containing lots of cokes, mountain dew and a couple of beers. I know were too young to drink beer, but unless it's a big celebration, we hardly do, but we keep them around for times like this. There was a small hole in the bottom of one of the buildings, were we put an electrical cable through so we had a light on the concrete ceiling. There were three separate beds which Knuckles, Charmy and Blaze sleep on. The couch also turns into a double bed, for Amy and I. The beds were here because we regularly sleep here. We say to our parents that we are staying at Knuckles house and Knuckles says he's staying at mine. Not that my parents would care anyway. They were extremely rich and often went out on business trips and vacations. I choose to stay at home. So they leave some nanny in charge, but I usually I pay the nanny to leave. And finally there was a cupboard, which contained three sleeping bags for Blaze's and the others beds, and a quilt for mine and Amy's bed. I walked up to the mini fridge, and got a beer. I walked towards the couch and slumped down in it. I opened the beer and took a sip.

Around ten minutes later, Blaze walked in looking extremely guilty. Then walked in Amy, followed by Sonic, who looked 'wowed' by the sight of the hideout. Sonic went rummaging through all the stuff. He got to the fridge and gasped.

"You're too young to drink beer!" He said jealously, not noticing the beer in my hands.

"I don't give a flying fuck! What do you want, Blaze? I came here to get some privacy." I said harshly looking to the ground. Not looking up I saw a figure move towards me, and sat down next to me. They put their hand on mine and I looked up. To my surprise it was Blaze. I looked at Amy, who had a twinge of jealousy in her face.

"I came to apologise, because I can do that," She said cracking a cocky smile. " I should have sided with you,"

"Just, next time," Piped in Amy's voice. I looked at her. She also had a cocky smile on her face. "Try not to let the whole class hear. You acted as if you had a crush on him," She added with a slight chuckle. I could feel my face reddening. I took another sip of beer to prevent Amy or Sonic seeing. Blaze was trying hard not to laugh. She took her hand away to cover her mouth.

"Hey, do you think we could stay in here for the rest of the day?" Asked Sonic excitedly.

"Sure. In fact, why don't we all come for a sleep over tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, but we need another bed," Said Amy

"Why? Knuckles isn't going to be here!" I said angrily, " Sonic could just use his!"

"Knuckles is coming," Said Amy happily.

"Then I'm not coming."

"Yes you are."

"And how are _you_ going to make me?"

"You know I will! I'll come home with you after school, well get another bed and the other stuff you need and well head off back here. Sonic, just tell your parents that your staying at Silver's"

"Ok, Amy," Said Sonic.

"Blaze, you and me will go back to class to tell Knuckles and Charmy. Sonic and Silver, you get the bed's set up." Said Amy cheerfully. She and Blaze walked out of the room.

"What if we get in trouble for not being in class?" Asked Sonic sounding worried, walking towards the cupboard.

"Don't worry, the class won't dare tell on me." I said, as I pulled out the double bed.

"You're really that popular?" Asked Sonic, throwing the sleeping bags on the beds, and throwing me the thick quilt.

"Yep, it's all because of football." I said. I put the quilt on the bed. "Shit," I muttered.

"What? What is it?" Asked Sonic.

"I forgot the pillows... I'll just get them after school." I said

"How are you going to get the bed here?"

"I'll just teleport them."

"Oh... cool,"

Another ten minutes passed and Blaze and Amy walked back in followed by Charmy.

"So we haven't told Knuckles that you coming, but he is actually going to show up." Said Amy

"Fine," I grumbled. "All the beds are set, we just need pillows for our bed," I said to Amy.

"Sure, let's go, the bell's going to ring any-" Amy started to say but was cut off by the loud bell.

"Right lets hurry back to class to get our bags" I said running to the small passage and squeezing through, making sure that no one outside saw us leave.

I stepped out of the back gates and waited for Amy. Seconds later Amy came running up to me.  
>"Ok, so, We need to get pillows a bed and..." Amy said<p>

"My laptop." I finished.

"... Well I was going to say you TV and some games, but ok." She said slightly chuckling.

"Right, we'll get those and then..?" I asked

"We come back here." Amy replied cheerfully. We set off walking back to my house. Along the way, we saw Mighty the Armadillo. He wore red sunny's and a black top with blue shorts. He stunk really badly from sweating all day, from the sports he played. He was the goalie in my football team. He stopped right in front of us, a stern look on his face.

"What's going on with you and Knux?" He asked me.

"Bit nosy?" I said cracking a smile. "He freaking leaps before he thinks, that's what"

"Really? He said you were a douche." He said looking confused

"That dickhead," I muttered.

"But he also said that he was mistaken and he wanted to apologise... he just doesn't know how" He said slightly chuckling. Mighty walked home with us until we reached his block. We waved goodbye and continued o walking to my block. I got out my keys and unlocked the door.

" Ok, you go get the pillows, I'll stuff the laptop and games in my bag, you stuff the PS3 n your bag and I'll transport the TV and bed into the base." I said to Amy. We walked up the stairs to my room. Amy put the PS3 into her back and I grabbed my laptop and some games, 'Sonic Riders', 'Sonic and the Black Knight' and a couple of others. I walked into the spare room and touched one of the many beds in there. There was a loud 'CRACK' and the bed was gone. I proceeded to do the same to the plasma screen TV downstairs. Then I went to the kitchen to get some pizza and Ice cream. When we finally stocked up on everything we needed we set off back to school. We got to school and found Sonic waiting by the back gate.

"Anyone else here yet?" I asked him when he saw me.

"Knuckles and Blaze. They're already there." He replied happily. I set off again, walking across the top field, across the dentist court to the super loos. I squeezed into the small opening to find Blaze and Knuckles talking. They stopped when Knuckles saw me enter.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Relax, knucklehead, I... uhhh... wanted to... apologise for being a dick." I said guiltily, looking at the ground. I looked up and Knuckles was staring at me. He grunted in approval.

"So? Were friends again?" I asked hopefully.

"... Yeah." He said smiling as he got up and gave me a warming hug. I blushed fiercely. I saw Blaze crack a smile and heard a loud voice behind me.

"AWWWW!" Screeched Amy. "You guys are so cute!" I started to blush even more. "So your friends again?" She asked.

"Yep" I said as I made my way to the bed-sofa and sat down, leaning against the back of the sofa part. Amy sat down next to me. Knuckles and Blaze sat down on their beds and got into the sleeping bags.

"Hey Sonic?" I asked him, getting into the quilt with Amy.

"Yea?" He replied.

"could you get a movie out of the cupboard?" I asked

"yep which one? 'Harry Potter 7'? or 'The Smurfs'?" He asked. I looked at Amy.

"Smurfs?" I asked her

"Yeah" She replied

"Got it" Said Sonic as he put the DVD in. A couple minuets through the movie, Charmy came in and quickly settled into his sleeping bag. It started to get a little hot, so I took my T-shirt off and threw it to the side. Amy noticed and snuggled into my crest. I put my arm around her, and she soon started to doze off. Blaze, Charmy and Sonic soon did the same. Amy rolled away from me and got comfy near the edge of the bed. I looked over at Knuckles. He was sitting up and leaning against the wall. The movie was halfway through. I looked at my watch, _2:36_. I got up and yawned and walked outside. I walked into the super loos, witch weren't locked and did my business. I walked back into the warm room and closed the blinds to stop the air from getting in. Knuckles looked extremely attractive, especially without his shirt on. I started to blush, and Knuckles noticed. He looked at me, confused, but went back to watching the movie.

"Hey Knuckles, can you turn the TV off when you're done?" I asked him

"Sure." He replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. I got back into bed with Amy and snuggled up to her. I closed my eyes still thinking about Knuckles, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is called the last one left. It has broken harts jealouse intentions... and its all the day before the famouse DNNER.<strong>

**R&R plaese**


	6. The Last One Left

**Finally the sixth chapter. So much drama and... well the guys are just plain stupid, wich is funny, because in case you havnt noticed, Silver is based on me. I was going to make my character Tails, since his personality is more like mine, but I thought Silver fitted better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Knuckles<strong>

**The Last One Left.**

_I felt like I'd woken up. Of course I hadn't, I knew I wasn't awake. I looked around. All I could see was darkness. Then I saw a sparkle of silver fur in the distance, ahead of me._

"_Silver!" I called as I ran towards him, but when I reached the being, it wasn't Silver. It was Rouge. Rouge was a white bat, whose fur was a close colour to Silver's. She went to Mobius Intermediate last year, but now she's in high school. She usually came back to Intermediate to say hi to all her friends. She wore her usual pink hearted top and black tights._

"_Hey, Hun," She said, looking at me._

"_Rouge? What are you doing here?" I asked, realising how stupid that question sounded, considering this was a dream._

"_I came to see you, of course. I came to tell you that Silver..." She started to say but suddenly she disappeared. I looked around again hoping to find her, to see what she was about to say about Silver. I started running forward until I got blinded by a ray of sunshine. It took me a while to adjust to the light, but when I did, the strangest scene awaited. I was in Mobius Park. I looked around. Lush trees and vegetation, the sparkling blue pond. I hadn't been here for years. Then I heard a noise from the bush next to me. I stepped back thinking whatever it was would attack. Suddenly Silver jumped out. But he looked different. Then I realised he was around the age of four._

"_Found you, Knuckles!" He said as bowled me over. I laughed and stood up again, but this time I was shorter. I looked down and found that I was four as well. I looked at the young Silver. Without realising, I tackled Silver, softly and we rolled down a hill. I hit the bottom, with Silver pinning me to the ground. Silver just stared at me. That's when I realised something. This was the day I realised I was bi. I looked at Silver and started to blush. I rolled past him and stood up. I turned to run, but fell into a giant hole. I fell for ages until I finally hit the bottom._

I sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. I looked around. None of the others were awake yet. I looked at my watch, _'6: 42',_ it read.

"Crap, the bells going to ring soon." I said, panicking, scrambling out of bed. I got my shirt on and proceeded to wake up the others. I got to Charmy and shook him wildly.

"Charmy! Wake up!" I said to him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh... what?" He asked sleepily.

"Were going to be late!" I said running to Sonics bed.

"Sonic! Get up!" I shook him and he sat bolt upright in his bed.

"What happened!" He asked looking around. "Oh, were still here." He said starting to relax. He looked at his watch. "Shit!" He said realising the time. Charmy was waking Blaze up. I walked to Silver and Amy. She was snuggled in his crest. I couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy, which is why I didn't feel bad about waking them up.

"Silver! Amy! Get up!" I said to them. Silver slowly sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Amy.

"Hey, babe. Time to get up." He said to her, gently shaking her. She sat up and looked around.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Nearly seven, so get up!" I said getting my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I quickly made my bed and grabbed a slice of pizza. Everyone was ready by then and proceeded to do the same. We all sat in the chairs and quickly ate the pizza. When we finished, we squeezed past the wall and past the super loos, looking as casual as possible. We quietly walked to room thirteen. Today was Friday, so we had technology. The year seven's go to art and the year eight's go to hard materials. Silver hated hard materials. He never did his work and hated the teacher, with a burning passion. All he did the whole half hour was help the other kids with their problems. He was really good at that. We reached room thirteen and threw our bags in the cloak bay. Not many others were here. Only Ray, Mighty, Cream, Shade and my friend Big the Cat. Big was... well big. He loved to fish and he is always accompanied by his pal Froggy. I sat down at the computer table, turned it on and opened up word. I had to finish my homework from a few nights ago. I sat at the computer, staring at the screen with my head leaning on my hand. I typed a few stuff in and logged off. I couldn't be stuffed doing work. I got up and went over to Silver.

"Hey," I said looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," He said quickly, completely ditching the conversation he had going with Blaze. I stepped out the door into the cool morning air.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Knuckles?" He asked casually.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I can tell you anything?"

"Yeah" I was starting to get eager.

"Well I wanted to tell you... That I... umm, well I'm... not sure if I was going to go so woodwork today!" He said hastily. But even an idiot could tell he was lying.

"Ok... well I need to tell you something as well"

"What is it, Knuckles?"

"Well... never mind, I'll tell you later." I said with a sigh. "_Why didn't I tell him?" _I mentally scolded myself. Just then the bell rang. We ran back to class and sat at our desks, as Mrs. Red called the roll. When she did the class lined up outside, one year seven line, and one year 8. The year seven's stopped on the dentist's court and walked quietly to the art room. The year eight's however proceeded to the canteen court were the hard materials room was. We waited outside for the hard materials teacher, Mr. Richardson. He walked out with that usual happy expression on his face. He motioned us inside and we grabbed our folders and our, half complete, weather vanes, and sat down at the blue table at the back of the room with Big, Charmy and Vector. At the black table, in front of us sat Espio, Ray and Mighty. Next to them at the red table sat a bunch of nerds, Jayden, a purple fox, and James, a pink bulldog, which usually got him bullied. At the purple table in front of them sat Shade, Tikal, Cream and Marine. And finally next to them at the yellow table sat Amy, Silver, Blaze and Sonic. Mr. Richardson told us what we had to do and we all started, except one. Silver immediately got up and strolled over to me, trying not to be seen by the teacher. He folded his arms onto the desk and ignored the bad looks he was getting from Vector.

"Hey" He said. I looked up from my work and said "Hey" back. I got back to my work. "_Now's my chance." _I thought as I looked back up, but Silver wasn't there, he was at Shade's table, and it looked like he was having an argument with her. He walked away looking pissed and sat down at his own table. He sat there for the rest of the thirty minutes, sulking. Finally the bell rang and I met up with Silver and the others outside. Silver still looked angry. Then Amy piped up.

"Shade's gonna hang out with us today." She said enthusiastically. Silver looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"No!" He said immediately. "I'm not hanging out with that bitch!"

"Hey! She's my friend!" Said Amy

"Well I don't like her!" He said as Shade walked out the door. Silver turned and walked away back to the base. I looked at Shade for a brief second, before chasing after Silver, with Sonic and Charmy on my tail.

I squeezed into the base and sat down on the couch with Silver.

"Why are you pissed at Shade?" I asked, grabbing out a pizza for the two of us.

"She called me over to ask you out for her." He said between mouthfuls. "I told her to get over it, because you don't like her and she freaking blew her top!"

"Well your right, I don't like her," I told him. "Because I like-"

Just as I was about to tell him, my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Hey, Hun," Said Rouge's voice from the other end

"Rouge!" I said, sounding more surprised than I had thought.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, why are you calling?"

"Well I had a day off so I thought we could hang out."

"Ok... Where are you?"

"At the back gates, I'll see you there"

We all walked to the back gates to find Rouge and a couple of her friends. Rouge came up to me and hugged me.

"Hey, Knux!" She said.

I looked at Silver; he had a slightly jealous look on his face. Rouge broke the hug apart and ran to Silver.

"Hey, Silv!" She said as she hugged him as well. She looked at Sonic and looked surprised. Then I realised that she didn't know he came back.

"Sonic!" She said as she hugged him too.

"So why are you here again?" I asked

"I had a free day, so I came here. Hey do you want to walk home together?" She replied

"Uhhh, sure" I said and looked at Silver for backup. He looked disgusted, I could tell he wasn't too fond on Rouge, but he usually was. He started to walk away with Sonic.

"So are you going to Fiona's party tonight, I mean after your dinner?" Rouge asked.

"Shit!" I said, remembering that the dinner was tonight." I don't have a date! Oh, crap... Sure, I'll be there" I said as I turned and ran away. "_Who am I going to ask? Damn it, uhhh... Shade!"_ I thought as I ran towards the canteen court. Shade wasn't there. I turned towards Charmy, who was following me the whole time.

"Do you know were Shade would be?" I asked him.

"Uhhh, the field?"

"No I already looked there on the way here." I looked around to make sure she wasn't here, before heading to the base, hoping to find Silver there. He was.

"Hey Silv, why'd you run off before?" I asked him, avoiding the main question, not wanting to start another fight.

"Rouge just... ughh she just pissed me off, I got jealous." He said. Then he looked shocked and turned to get a drink. "Damn, I'm sorry that... I wasn't meant to say it-"

"Have you seen Shade?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, she's on the field, I think." Sonic said.

"Told you." Said Charmy.

"Oh, shut up" I said as I walked out, towards the field. I found Shade with Amy, Blaze, Tikal and a couple other girls from room 12.

"Shade," I said when I got to her. "Will you be my date to the dinner?"

"YES!" She squealed.

"Great, I'll see you there then-"But before I could say anymore she gave me a huge hug nearly, lifting me off my feet.

"Right, now go back to your douchbag friends!" Said Amy, bitterly. I looked at her, shocked, and then I walked back to the base to see Silver and Sonic still there and another person. It was Rouge.

"How do you know about this place" I asked her, sitting down next to Silver.

"I was, like the first person to find it," She said with a smirk on her face. "I was just talking to Silv, here," She said as Silver started to blush. "Can I talk to you outside?" She asked as she dragged me by my wrist to the exit, when Silver stopped us.

"Don't tell him!" Silver pleaded, still blushing.

"Don't worry, Hun, I won't." She said, still smirking. We headed out the door and hid behind the super loos. She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You told me a couple weeks back that your bi, right?" She asked, with a sudden serious look on her face.

"Yeah, so?" I replied casually.

"Do you have any crushes on anyone?"

"... Maybe..."

"Just a wild stab in the dark, is it by any chance Silver?" She asked smirking again. This time I started to blush.  
>"... Yeah," I said giving up. She was going to find out one way or another. She nearly burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"<p>

"Oh, nothing. I'll see you tonight at Fiona's party." She said as she walked off towards the back gate. I walked back into the base and was confronted by Silver.

"Did Amy call me a douchbag?" He asked looking extremely pissed.

"Yeah-"I started to say, but got cut off by Silver.

"Sonic, I need you to run to Amy, and tell her that I'm breaking up with her" He said looking at Sonic.

"What? But she only called you a name once." Sonic debated.

"Not only once. I am sick of all this drama." He said. "I don't like one of her friends and she flips out... bitch." He mumbled to himself. Sonic sighed, got up and ran out the door.

"So now you broke up with Amy, who are you going to go to the dinner with?" I asked him. I soon as I said it he looked speechless.

"Oh, crap! That's tonight isn't it! Ahhh SHIT!" He yelled. "Who are you going with?"

"Shade..." I replied innocently. Not too long after, Sonic came running into the room.

"She took it fine," He said happily. "Then she asked me to the dinner..." He started to mumble.

"WHAT!" Yelled Silver. "TELL ME YOU SAID NO!"

"Well... I don't have any one else to go with... so I kind of... said yes" He said looking guilty.

"Oh for crying out lou-"Silver started but then stopped. He looked at me and said: "I know exactly who to go with! She'll make Amy _really_ jealous."

"Wait... you don't mean..." I started to say, not wanting to say her name.

"Yep," He said happily. "She' the last one left."

* * *

><p><strong>So as usual, R&amp;R, because I find it dificult to write knowing that people arnt reading, even though people could be reading, so if you do actually read it, please review, otherwise I wont get the motivation I need to keep Writing. Thanks<strong>

**Midnight Moon XXX**


	7. The Worst Night Ever

**Once again, if you do manage to come across this story, and you read it, can you pleeeaaase leave any kind of review, it doesnt matter what kind, just anythin to give me motivation. This took me like three weeks to finish, and I only managed to get one review, Thank's Sonadowlover121, you really motivated me to write this chapter**

**So this is the Dinner Party chapter, It kinda has violence, but not much, and a little swaering. So I hope I left you all on a cliffhanger, with who Silver asks, so read on and you will find out :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Silver<strong>

**The Worst Night Ever.**

As soon as I asked her, I regretted it. '_What the hell was I thinking?' _I thought to myself. '_Well clearly I wasn't thinking!' _I sat on my bed thinking about the events that just happened. I was so glad that I broke up with Amy. It was a miracle that I found an excuse to break up with her. Maybe now I could get closer to Knuckles. I looked at my watch, '_4: 38' _it read. I got up and walked to my closet. I looked through my clothes until I found what I was looking for: a white dress shirt, a black tie, black trousers and a black jacket. I put them on and sat at my computer table. I quickly did some of my homework, but I couldn't really concentrate, I couldn't get Knuckles out of my mind. I decided to get some sleep. I was a little tired. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, but all I could see was Knuckles. '_Blaze was right; I am like a love sick freaking puppy!' _I thought. It took a while, but I finally fell asleep.

_I was back in the colourless room, but this time I instantly recognised it as Knuckles'. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door. I opened it and walked out. The hall was dull. Nothing in it, no pictures, no carpet. Nothing. I walked down it to a flight of stairs that spiralled downwards. I walked down them into a room with a big oak door and a crimson echidna standing in it. He was kissing some _girl._ She was also colourless, but had her hands tightly wrapped around Knuckles' neck. Knuckles managed to glance right at me. He could see I looked hurt, and he still continued to kiss her. I turned on my heel and stormed back up the stairs. I sat on the bed, sobbing, until I finally got up, once again and walked out to the entrance room, to find Knuckles, who looked casual._

"_Hey?" He asked, the smile fading from his face. "Were are you going?"_

"_Leaving" I said sternly as more tears fell from my eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing uncontrollably. When I finally finished I pulled away and walked past him. I opened the big oak doors._

"_Bye Knuckles," I said as I walked out into a ray of sunlight._

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was still in my room. _'But that dream...' _I thought, '_It felt so real' _I sat on my bed for a while, before I got up and looked at my clock.

"6: 45!" I yelped. "Oh, crap! I'm late!" I ran to my computer table, got the corsage and ran out the door.

I walked down the street, trying to remember her number, 78. I found it in the next block.

"Well here we go..." I mumbled to myself. I walked up the path to a big house, not as big as mine, with a fairly large lawn. I lightly rapped on the door. I waited for a response. Then the door swung open and an exited red-brown blur roped their arms tight around my neck.

"SILVER!" Squealed Fiona. The red fox was wearing a marine blue dress and a purple bow in her hair. She wore lots of makeup and had heels that she could barely stand in. "You're a little late, don't you think?"

"Hey Fiona..." I said awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact as I passed her the corsage. "Yeah, sorry I was doing... homework. You look..." I wanted to say awful, but I held it in, "Wonderful!"

"Really? It took me forever to find the right dress but-"

"Can we just go?" I interrupted. We set off walking. Fiona and I didn't talk, or make eye contact. I took out my phone and read the text message. '_Were r u? I'm waiting by the hall!' _I started to reply. '_I'm on my way now. I fell asleep. Soz.' _I texted back. We finally made it to the school. I walked to the hall door. Locked. I looked through the window and saw Tikal on the inside. The peach coloured echidna wore a tribal dress that actually looked quite beautiful. Her date was Vector. I snickered at the combination of the two Mobians. Vector was wearing a similar tuxedo to mine. She pointed down the path to the foyer. We walked down into the small room that was covered in Christmas decorations, and streamers all over the place. I saw Mrs. Mallard at the entrance.

"Hello Mrs. Mallard," I said awkwardly as I reached her. She said earlier in class today, that the guys had to introduce the girls to whoever was standing at the door. "This is my date, Fiona." I finished. Mrs. Mallard nodded and stepped out of the way. I looked around. Only our class was at the dinner. Some couples were standing awkwardly in a corner and chatting amongst themselves, while others were sat at their own table for two. Sonic was wearing a regular black tuxedo, and Amy was wearing an aqua dress. They were at their own table. Blaze was wearing a bright red dress that looked really good on her. It matched her personality. Her date, a black wolf with shining crimson eyes, was wearing a white tuxedo, which really stood out in the crowd. They were wandering around, aimlessly, looking for someone to talk to. Knuckles and Shade were also sitting at their table. Knuckles was also wearing a black tuxedo, and Shade wore a violet dress that was shorter at the front than it was at the back. Shade was chatting away, and Knuckles was looking around, obviously not listening. I walked towards Blaze, completely ditching Fiona, so I didn't end up the same way Knuckles did.  
>"Hey, Silver," Said Blaze as she noticed me walking towards her. "Have you met my date?"<p>

"No, sorry," I said sounding guilty, not looking at Blaze's date.

"Well this is Striker." She said looking at the black wolf.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Striker said cheerfully reaching out his hand so I could shake it.

"Hi, you too. I'm Silver." I replied. Blaze and Striker walked off to go see Marine, who was wearing a sparkling red dress, and Ray, who wore a blue dress shirt and top hat and a black jacket and trousers. I walked towards Knuckles.

"Hey, you look like your enjoying yourself," I said sarcastically when I reached him.

"Oh, Silver. Dude, you have to get me out of here. I can't take much more of Shade's yapping!" He begged, apparently not caring if Shade had just heard what he said or not. I chuckled.

"Nope. Get over it. At least you don't have to be here with Fiona." I said, sounding disgusted as I fake gagged. Knuckles snickered. I looked at Shade. She was purposely looking away, but then I noticed her hand. All her fingers, but the middle one were down.

"Fuck you, slut!" I said as I walked away from them towards Fiona, who was talking to Sally Acorn and Mina Mongoose. Fiona noticed me strolling towards her and a loom of anger engulfed her previously happy face.

"I can't believe you ditched me!" She whined.

"Whatever..." I mumbled as we walked to our own table and sat down. I looked over to Amy. She was already looking at me, and she was about to do something when Mrs. Mallard walked into the hall

"Ok everyone. The food may take a while so enjoy your self's for a while!" She said cheerfully. I got up, as an attempt to go see Knuckles when I saw Amy snuggling up to Sonic. '_That bitch!'_ I thought bitterly. '_Well two can play at that game!' _I sat back down and yawned, stretching my arms up and gently resting my left one around Fiona's neck. She then started to snuggle up to me. I looked at Amy and saw her staring at me jealously. Then Amy did something I didn't expect. She kissed Sonic. Sonic quickly broke it apart and shuffled away from her. Fiona quickly understood that I was trying to make her jealous, so she turned me around and gently rested a kiss on _my _lips. I held it for as long as I could, hoping to make her jealous. She was, and she just sat there sulking. Mrs. Mallard walked back in followed by a blue otter, who was holding some plates. The otter walked to a long rectangular table and set them down. He came back with more, and more, until the table was full. One by one the students got their dinner. Marine and Ray, Cream and Charmy, Mighty and Sally, Espio and Mina, until it was finally our turn. I wasn't very hungry, so I didn't get much. Just some pea's carrot's asparagus and a bunch of other vegetables. I then picked up about three slices of honey- glazed ham. I walked back to my table and quickly finished it. Mrs. Mallard left the room to get dessert, and Amy immediately got up and walked to our table. Without warning, she swung back her fist and shot it straight at Fiona's face.

"That's for kissing my boyfriend, bitch!" Amy yelled as Fiona clutched her nose. Fiona growled angrily and stood up. I sighed and got up, not wanting to get _too_ involved. I walked to the spare seat at Sonic's table and sat down.

"Women..." I said with another sigh.

"I know right... I bet ten dollars that Fiona will win." Sonic said. Then there was a loud crack. I looked at Amy who had broken the table I just sat at with her Piko Piko hammer.

"No... I'm going with Amy... She has a giant hammer; it's kind of an advantage." I said. The fight went on. About four tables got smashed. Then I noticed something in front of me. It was Knuckles. He was looking down with a worried expression on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Sure," I said, sounding confused as I got up and left the hall. Knuckles was still looking at the ground.

"I... I need to tell you something," He said.

"What's up?" I asked sounding concerned.

"Well I... first of all, the reason I over reacted at the whole Sonic thing was because I... I was jealous..." He said with a shudder.

"Knuckles? What are you trying to say?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm trying to say that... I'm... I'm bi, Silver." He said, finally making eye contact, only for me to find a small tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please, you know... motivation. Also I dont mind if you say anything bad about it. Its constructive critisism and it helps with my story. Also I was thinking about making a lemon maybe, but I dont know if I am any good t it, so leave a review saying if I should try or not, and I might make a little one- shot. And finale note tonight: Please check out ,y poll, its who your favourite sonic yaoi couple is, so please check that out<strong>

**Midnight Moon XXX**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Well finally finished chapter 8... I was so exited about this one cus it has (enter dramatic music)... Knuxilver moment. YAAAAY. Woot, so happy. Thank you to all that reveiwed... three people, but three people is all it takes to motivate me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Knuckles<strong>

**Truth or Dare.**

Well, the party was ruined. After Amy and Fiona's fight, the food was ruined. And after what I just told Silver, I felt depressed. I quietly sat down at my table, with Shade, listening to Mrs. Mallard yell at Amy and Fiona.

"HOW DARE YOU FIGHT LIKE THAT!" She yelled at them, who weren't even looking at the teacher. "YOU WILL BOTH HAVE DETENTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH, ALONG WITH CLEANING THIS HALL UNTILL IT SHINES, EVERY MORNING FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

Amy and Fiona both sat down at what was left of their tables. When Mrs. Mallard left the room Fiona got up and started handing out pieces of paper to some of the kids. It must have been an invitation to her after party, the one Rouge is going to. She gave one to Silver, Charmy, Ray, Mighty, Striker, Tikal and Shade. She gave one to Sonic and Blaze, who had to turn them down because they had to go straight home. My parents were out of town, in New Mobotropolis, for their business, so it wouldn't be a problem for me. Fiona handed one to me, then proceeded to Amy.

"Oh, Amy," She said, biting her lip in fake sadness and flipping through the papers. "I don't think I have one for you. Let me see, S... S... no, it looks like I don't have an invitation filled under Slut!" She said with a snicker and walked off. The kids filled out of the hall, most of them heading in the direction of Fiona's house. I did the same.

* * *

><p>I tried walking with Silver, but he quickly joined up with Ray and Mighty. I started walking with Charmy.<p>

"Hey, I can tell you anything, right?" I asked him, realising how creepy that sounded only after saying it.

"Yeeeaaah?" He said awkwardly.

"Well, first... I'm bi," I said with a shudder, although it was easier to say to Charmy than it was to Silver.

"... Ok," He said finally. "Well... ha ha, I think I might be as well..."

"Really! Why do you think that? You might just be going through a phase," I said in disbelief.

"You might be going through a phase!" He said angrily.

"No... I've known for a couple of years." I said firmly.

"Well I've had a crush on the same guy for quite a while know,"

"It it me?"

"No, it's Ray,"

"Really?"

I looked at Ray. I could see what he meant. Ray did have that kind of... cuteness to him.

"Huh, cool. I... kind of... oh screw it, I shouldn't be ashamed of telling anyone, I like Silver" I said firmly. Charmy didn't seem to care, which kind of helped.

* * *

><p>When I got to Fiona's house, the party had already started. I wanted to get drunk as hell, hoping to forget what had happened before, so I grabbed a bottle from the ice box and joined up with Silver. He still wasn't talking to me, although he couldn't stop talking to others. He probably thought I was some kind of freak or something. I sighed, '<em>I knew I shouldn't have told him!' <em>I thought sadly. Ray and Mighty were drunk already and at one point they started dancing. Before I even realised, I started dancing as well. Espio was actually doing something with someone else for once. He was quietly chatting with Blaze's date from before, Striker, the black wolf. Over time more and more people started to show up and get completely hammered. Rouge was the last one to show. She was wearing a different outfit to what she wore earlier. She wore a bright pink boob tube and red tights. She quickly joined in with Fiona and eventually started badly dancing with Ray, Mighty and I. Finally I stopped dancing and went to go see Silver. He was quietly standing by the punch bowl and occasionally sipping his beer. I walked towards him, and when he saw me he quickly looked away.

"Hey," I said as I took another beer from the freezer. "Are you mad at me for the whole bi thing? I wanted to tell you earlier I jus-"

"It's not that..." He said sadly, turning to face me. "It's just that... I'm-"He started to say but was cut off by a loud squeak. I looked over to the D.J booth and saw that Fiona got a microphone from him and started talking woozily.

"Heey... I'd like to thank you all for..." She faltered as if she had to think about what she was saying. "For... coming! So what were gunna do now... is a game. A game of... truth or dare!"

The crowd erupted into cheer. I sat down in a circle next to Ray and Charmy. Fiona was the first to start off asking some kid called Brin to stuff as many marshmallows in mouth as he could. He happily accepted. The more dares people did, the worse the dares got. Of course some people chose truth, in which they got an embarrassing question asked to them. Silver only got asked one dare: as the least drunk, he had to skull a whole bottle of wine. He accepted without caring. The rest of the night he just sat there, occasionally sipping his beer and just staring into space. Finally I got asked a dare from Ray: He asked me to eat a bumble bee. I looked at Charmy. He had a horrified look on his face. Ray realised his mistake and quickly changed the dare: I had to throw a bucket of water at some random car. I walked outside, followed by Charmy, Ray and Fiona. The car passed. I threw with all my might and the water hit it right on the windshield. The driver got out, a furious look on his face. We ran for it. We ran around the block until we lost him. We got back to the house, panting, and sat back in a circle. Finally it was my turn. I finished my beer. I was really drunk, swinging my bottle around all over the place.

"Ok! Rouge... truth or dare?" I asked. Rouge had to think for a moment until she decided.

"Dare," She said happily.

"Ok... Rouge... I dare you..." I started, building up the tension. "To show everyone" Even Silver stopped daydreaming and looked at Rouge, who looked slightly scared, "Your boobs of doom", I finally said in a dramatic whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear. Rouge looked horrified, but she reluctantly lifted her shirt to show everyone her massive lady parts. I burst into laughter, along with most of the other guys at the party. Even Espio cracked a smile and stared. All of the girls just looked away, looking disgusted. She finally lowered her top, with a huge blush on her face. The dares continued. Steele dared Mighty to literally eat a whole plate of dirt, which he did before running to the bathroom and vomiting. Fiona dared Ray to fly over Mr. Richardson's house and drop five or so eggs. Finally it was Rouge's turn. She looked evilly at me and smiled.

"Knuckles... Truth or dare?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"Dare!" I said bravely. Rouge smirked even wider.

"I dare you..." She said, quickly glancing at Silver. He took another sip of beer. "To kiss Silver." She said as he spat beer all over the carpet.

"WHAT!" We both asked at the same time.

"You heard me. Plant one on Silver. Right on the lips." She said, still smirking. Silver looked at me, he was blushing harshly, I realised I was doing the same. '_That bitch, I knew I shouldn't have told her I like Silver!' _I thought. I started to argue.

"No... Guys, I'm not doing it!" Suddenly I didn't sound so drunk. Everyone in the room was egging me on, telling me I'm a wimp, and saying to get it over and done with. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop blushing. I looked at Rouge, She smiled encouragingly. Then I gave up.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" I yelled over the crowd. "I'll do it!"

I couldn't believe what I'd just said. Was it actually going to happen? I quietly crawled over to Silver. I stopped right in front of him and leaned in closer. Silver didn't object, he just sat there, not moving a muscle. Then our lips met. I felt so happy inside. Silver didn't move, neither did I, so the kiss lasted quite a while. Finally I broke it apart. I stared at him for a while, still not believing what just happened. I looked around everyone was staring at me. I felt so embarrassed, even though I wanted to kiss him again, so badly. Silver looked the same, he was growing redder and redder. He quickly got up and ran to the door, yanking it open and abruptly leaving the room. I just sat there, unable to move. Everyone's eyes were still transfixed on me. I looked at Rouge. She looked like a mix between guilt and sympathy. Finally I quietly got up and left the room tears streaming down my face.

I didn't go home straight away; I took a walk around Knothole, The town that I lived in. I walked to the shop to get some coke and other food. Then I walked to the park. I sat on the swing, occasionally taking a sip of coke, thinking about what had just happened. Then I noticed someone walk towards me. It was Rouge. She quietly sat on the swing next to mine. I didn't look at her; I took another sip of coke.

"Why did you do that?" I asked calmly, trying not to burst into tears.

"Because you told me that you like Silver... and Silver told me he likes you." She said. I sat there not moving. _'Did Silver really like me? He's not gay... he's not even bi. He's had more girlfriends than most of the jocks in our class put together. He was practically a man- whore.'_ I thought

"Stop trying to get my hopes up!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face again and getting lost in my muzzle. I got up and walked out of the park. I got home at about two in the morning. Mum and Dad weren't at home, which was fine; I wanted to be alone right now. I grabbed a whole box of beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, watching soap operas and drinking until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So as usual R&amp;R and check out my poll, I might close it soon, to make another one, so vote now!<strong>

**Midnight Moon XXX**


	9. That One Day Out

**I'm sooooooo sorry that thi took solong. But from 3 reveiws to 20? Go me. So this chapter starts to begin with Sonic's douiness and a little rmance between 2 characters, which s fritaningly obviouse. And thats another thing: I use the word bviouse and Curiouse alot in this chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Sonic<strong>

**That One Day Out.**

The weekend. Finally the day off. My first couple weeks at school and all that happened was drama. First, Silver and Knuckles' big fight. Then Amy and Silver's breakup, and finally that ridiculous night with Amy and Fiona. I still can't believe they didn't get a big consequence. I mean seriously! Amy broke a table. But now I'm finally free. I grabbed some chips from the cupboard and plopped down on the sofa. I opened the chips and shoved several into my mouth. I grabbed more when the phone wrung.

"Shit" I said out loud, my mouth still full of chips. I quickly swallowed and grabbed the phone. "Hello" I said into the phone, slightly angry that my lazy day has already been interrupted.

"Heey, Sonic" Said a giddy voice from the other end.

"Hey, Ames, what's up" I said, tiredly.

"There's this new amusement park in the other town and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She asked.

"Uhhh... ok, I'm gunna be completely honest and say no, for three reasons. One, it's in the next town and I don't plan on running there-"

"That's ok well get there a different way."

"... Yeah, number two, I know your parents... There not willing to drive us, and you're not old enough to get a licence… That I know of. And three, It's the weekend, I've had a hard week and I want to relax."

"Great, so meet me at my house as soon as you can. Bye"

"Amy? Wait" But too late. She hung up the phone leaving me with no other choice but to go. She knows I can't say no when she does that, I feel too guilty.

"Well I'm not going with just her... I know! I'll give Silver a call." I muttered to myself. I picked up the phone again and dialled in Silver's number.

"Hello?" He said, groggily, sounding as if he was going to be sick.

"Hey, it's Sonic. Are you alright?" I asked sounding concerned

"Yeah... I just got a little drunk at Fiona's after party last night-"

"Silver! You're too young to get drunk! What were you thinking?"

"I was depressed, ok"

"Why were you depressed?"

"...I'd rather not say, it's a little personal, now why did you call?"

"Because I'm going to some festival, or whatever with Amy, and I was wondering if you wanted to come as well."

"Sure, but I'm not going with just you and Amy after what happened last night, she'll eat me alive! Is Blaze free?"

"Dunno, why don't you ring her and ask, I don't have her number"

"Ok, I will, were we meeting?"

"Amy's house."

"Alright, I'll see you there"

* * *

><p>I slowly jogged down the street, wanting to take my time. I enjoyed the cool morning air whistling through my quills. I reached Amy's block and walked up the steps to her house. I lightly rapped on the door with my knuckles. Almost instantly the door flew open and Amy flung her arms tightly around my neck.<p>

"Sonic!" She squealed in my ear.

"Amy… can't… breath!" I said between gasps.

"Oh, sorry… didn't realize…" she said guiltily as she released me from her death grip. I walked in and sat on her sofa, in front of the plasma screen TV. Amy came in and sat next to me. We both sat there, in an awkward silence.

"So…"Said Amy. I was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Amy stood up and walked towards it. I sat there and braced myself for what would happen next. I heard the door unclick.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Screeched Amy. She stormed into the lounge and had a nut at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _HE _DOING HERE!?" She pointed a shaky finger at the silver hedgehog that quietly walked into the room.

"It's nice to see you to Ames," Said Silver as he walked up to me and sat down.

"Don't call me Ames!" Amy said as she gave me death glares. I got up and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered angrily. '_How am I going to get out of this one?!' _ I thought miserably. _'Think… umm… oh! Got it!'_

"I invited him over so you two could apologise." I lied. "It's obvious you still like him."

Amy stood there for a while, only glancing at Silver once to consider the thought.

"That obvious huh?" She asked. I sighed in relief that my lie had worked.

"Just consider it." I said as I sat back down next to Silver.

"So is Blaze coming?" I asked the droopy eyed hedgehog.

"… I think so." He said as he shut his eyes tightly as if concentrating. "I'm pretty sure she is."

Amy walked in from the kitchen with an angry expression plastered on her face.

"Are we going or what?" She said. I was about to reply when, once again, there was a knock at the door. "Uhhh, now what?" She muttered to herself.

"is that Blaze?" I asked Silver once Amy had left the room.

"Maybe," Silver replied. Amy and Blaze entered the room, both with slightly pissed expressions.

"Who invited Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Who didn't tell Amy I was coming?" Blaze also asked. I just sat there, not daring to say anything.

"Well we should really go…" I said as I scrambled past the girls, closely followed by Silver, out the door to wait by the bus stop.

* * *

><p>The bus arrived after a rough ten minuets, with the girls glaring coldly at us for our mistakes. I stepped on to find the bus was filled. Ray and Mighty were seated at the front next to Cream and Marine. Behind them, sat alone, was Rouge, looking extremely guilty for reasons that I couldn't explain. Blaze noticed the lonesome bat and scowled at her. Rouge noticed us and her face lit up.<p>

"Silver!" She called, moving over one seat to make room for the glittering hedgehog. "Please come and talk to me,"

"Why should I!" Silver yelled. "Why did you do it!?"

"Silver, please, I can explain," Rouge said, nearly on the verge of tears. Silver waited a moment, but went and sat next to Rouge. I wondered what they were talking about. Amy and I sat behind them, trying to listen in. I only made out a couple words: "Knuckles… party… Fiona… Park… wouldn't believe me…"

Blaze noticed that we were eavesdropping and glared at us.

"Do you mind!" She said as she got up and guided Amy and I to the back of the bus.

We were silent for a couple seconds before Amy finally spoke up.

"What are they talking about? They're taking a long time." Amy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know exactly. I just know it happened last night at Fiona's party." Blaze replied

"Bitch…" Muttered Amy. "No wonder Silver's like that, but why at Rouge?"

"I don't know, that's why I just said 'I don't know'" Blaze replied, angrily. Finally Silver stood up and sat down next to me.

"Sonic?" He whispered to me.

"What?" I muttered, not understanding why _I_ was whispering. I looked at Silver and he looked really sad.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, motioning me to the empty seat in front. "Blaze. Can you come to?"

Blaze nodded in reply and moved to the seat in front as well.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna be honest: I was pretty damn worried about what Silver wanted. With his expression being sad and Blaze's being grim. But I was also, somewhat exited to hear what they were about to say.<p>

"What is it?" I asked. Silver didn't say anything. He quickly glanced at Amy, who was staring at the three of us curiously. It took a while, but Amy realised Silver was staring at her, and she, not subtlety, looked away.

"I wanted to tell you..." Silver said. He obviously didn't want to tell me. He looked at Blaze for encouragement. She motioned for him to tell me. I didn't want to pressure him, but I was curious about what Silver had to say.

"I just wanted to... ask you if I should try to get back together with Amy." He finally asked. I was about to reply with a solid yes, when Blaze lightly slapped the back of Silvers Head.

"That's not what he was going to tell you." She stated calmly.

"Obviously." I said, looking at Silver, who looked worried and slightly guilty as he rubbed the back of his head. "What is it Silver. You can tell me."

"I... I don't want to. You will majorly judge me." He replied, childishly looking away from me. Blaze looked pretty fed up at Silver and decided she was going to tell me.

"Silver's bisexual." She said. Nothing more, nothing less. That's all she said. I mean of course I was shocked, but I was too amused at how Blaze was so straight up about it.

"...Really?" I said calmly. I'll say it again: Yeas I was shocked. And a little worried. What if the reason he had trouble telling me was because he had a crush on me.

"And so the judging begins." Silver said as he stood up to go sit by, strangely enough, Rouge. At least, I think he was going to. When he was about halfway down the aisle, walking in Rouge's direction, I called him back.

"I'm not judging you," I lied. Of course I was. I mean, my best friend, whom I'd known for many years, has just turned around and basically said 'Hey Sonic, as it turns out, I'm half gay.' Wouldn't you be shocked too?

"It's just that..." I called to him, whilst also realising that half the bus was listening to what I had to say to Silver. "Can you come back to the seat so I'm not yelling down the bus for everyone to hear?" Silver also realised people were listening and joined me and Blaze at the three person seat.

"I'm not judging you, I'm just curious as to who you have a crush on that made you realise you were bi." I said, nervously awaiting his response. Luckily, Silver realised the question and quickly straitened it out.

"Oh! No! It's not you, Sonic. God no, I mean, No offence but... ew." He said. I just sat there, an odd mixture of offence and relief.

"Er... well... look the bus has stopped." I said, to avoid the awkward conversation. Most of the people on the bus got off, but a couple of older citizens and Rouge. We all waved goodbye to Rouge (Some less reluctantly than others) and made our way to the theme park.

* * *

><p>'SPLASH PLANET' Read the huge sign on the front.<p>

"Splash Planet? A water park? I didn't know it was a water based theme park. Said Amy disappointedly. Now normally, I wouldn't do this, but something... sparked, I suppose.

"Do you want me to run back to get your swimming gear Ames?" I asked happily. Amy Looked a little worried.

"Sonic, Are you alright?" She asked. "Are you sick?"

"No, why would I be?" I replied curiously.

"It's not something you would normally do, especially for me."

"No its fine. Silver, Blaze, do you want me to get yours?"

"None for me thanks." Said Blaze.

"Me neither." Said Silver, obviously trying to make as little conversation as possible. So I ran back to Knothole and without too much detail, grabbed mine and Amy swim gear. Even though I don't really like swimming, I was willing to do it for Amy, which is weird because I don't really like Amy either. But then it hit me. For no apparent reason as I was running down the highway to the park.' _Now that I know that Silver isn't willing to go back out with Amy since he's bi, maybe I have a shot with her' _I thought. Then, realising what I had just thought to myself, and feeling somewhat horrified, I realised another thing. I was in love with Amy Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, What did you think. I personally thinkI'vegotten alot better. So R&amp;R plese thanks. ext chap is Amy's POV, so I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	10. Something's up

**Wow... were to begin. First off, I decided that I didnt want to get specififc with sex scenes, sorry. So i've tried to make it as brief as possible, without keeping too much to myself. **

**But what you should all know is that Silver (The guy who's writing this) Is actually really sick, so he cant actually write it. SO his awesome brother, who is awesome (me) is going to take over untill he gets better, which he defianetly is going to. So I found it quite awkward to write about my brother losing his virginity, so I didnt really. **

**Oh and one more thin: SPOILER ALERT- Theres a sex scene in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Amy<strong>

**Something's Up.**

The one thing that _really _started to bug me at this point was the amount of secrets. Knuckles was the most obvious. Every time he walked past Silver, he looked away, extremely apparent, and every time Silver tried to talk to Knuckles, said echidna would just ignored him, and if that didn't work, he'd make as little conversation as possible, then make a hasty retreat. Then there was Sonic. It's like he completely ditched Silver for me. He was extremely clingy and it was kind of... annoying. But don't get me wrong, I like the attention, but I wanted him to back off. Just a little. Not to mention, he was obviously keeping his distance from Silver, Heavens knows why. The only person that didn't look to be keeping an apparent secret was Blaze.

"Why is everyone so secretive all of a sudden?" I asked a non caring Blaze. We were sitting at her table in the back of the class. She was stuck in her own world, reading a book about vampires and werewolves.

"I know why, but Silver doesn't want to tell anyone else, least of all you." Said Blaze, not lifting her head from her frighteningly boring looking book.

"So it all started with Silver?" I asked, mainly to myself, since Blaze still wasn't listening. Blaze nodded in response. I got up out of my seat to go find Silver, but he still wasn't at school. I decided to find Sonic instead. He seemed to know something about the situation. He was sitting at his desk talking to Cream.

"Sonic!" I called as I tried to make my way through the desks. Sonic looked and his face lit up with excitement.

"Amy," He called back. He stood up, leaving Cream talking to herself, and came to me. "Hey can we go for a walk?"

"Yes," I said back. We walked out of the door, into the cold morning. '_So much for summer' _I thought. We walked awkwardly onto the top field.

"Listen," Sonic said, looking down grimly. "Do you... still like Silver?"

"Yes... well, no. But... maybe just a little." I replied. I wondered why Sonic asked that, when he asked the next question.

"Do you like anybody else?" He asked hopefully. I was shocked by the sudden question. '_Is he implying that he likes me?' _I thought, also hopefully. I wanted to say yes, but I really did still like Silver.

"What's going on between you and Silver?" I asked. "Then I'll answer your question."

"I can't say. He doesn't want me to tell you." Said Sonic. I sighed.

"Fine." I said back. Then the bell rang. I really didn't feel like going to class.

"Sonic. Do you want to go to the base?" I asked. Sonic had only ditched class once since he's been back.

"Umm... Hasn't the teacher already seen us today?" He asked

"Look if you don't want to go, you don't have to make up any excuse." I said back. I started to walk in the direction of the base. I was surprised to see a certain silver hedgehog sitting down on the couch, shirt off, drinking what looked like his third beer. I blushed slightly at the sight of his bare chest but quickly shrugged it off when I actually noticed he was drinking... again.

"Silver!" I said as I walked up to him and took the beer from his hands. "You have a serious drinking problem. I'm actually going to take all the beers from the fridge."

"No, don't do that. They're my friends," He complained. "Two died, which was sad. But their death was very honourable."

I was actually at a loss for words. Had he really just said that? How drunk can anyone get to talk like that?

"Yeah... I'm taking the beer away." I said finally, trying to keep a straight face. I grabbed a bottle of water and a slice of cherry pie from the fridge. "Here. Eat, and drink. It'll help you feel better."

"I don't want to feel better, Amy. The whole reason I was getting drunk was to forget about what's happening." He said miserably. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes, but he held them back, determined not to let me see him cry.

"... What's going on, Silv?" I asked curiously, but also a little worried. Silver was silent.

"The other night, at the party," Silver started, looking at me for a response. I slightly nodded, gesturing him to continue. "When you called me your boyfriend. Did you actually mean it...? Like, do you still like me?"

I didn't know what to say. Of course I did. But did I really want to tell him that. The silence was frightening. And the lust was so thick in the air I could see it. Then, Silver closed the gap between us with a kiss. A long one, not the French kind. Just a regular kiss. When the kiss ended my cheeks were redder the cherry pie, which Silver still hadn't eaten. And that just made me wonder whether his actions were because he was intoxicated or not.

"You... are you hot?" I asked as I looked, once again at his bare chest. He chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied. We decided to stay in the base and watch a movie. Silver put his shirt back on, which helped with my blushing. He ate the cherry pie and drank the water, which sobered him up a little. We didn't talk about the kiss... at all, which made every second that little bit more awkward. Silver was still a little drunk, which made me question his next actions as well. He moved closer to me. Not to close, but closer. I moved closer as well, not really thinking. I looked at Silver and blushed again. He didn't seem to notice at first, until he quickly glanced my way and noticed me blushing so ferociously. He slowly took my hand in his, somewhat forcing me to look at him. Then once again, he leaned towards me and sealed the gap. This time the kiss was more deep, and passionate. I opened my mouth a little, letting his tongue in to explore every corner of my mouth. I moaned a little as he started to lie down on his back with me on top of him. Eventually we had to stop, due to the lack of oxygen. I was still blushing, when he smirked. I lifted myself from on top of him and he got up to get a blanket. I still wasn't thinking as straight as I normally would, but I couldn't undo my actions. I turned the sofa into a bed. But before I could get onto it, Silver turned me around and started to kiss me again. He gently lied me down on the bed, this time he was on top of me. He took his shirt off, and I slowly started to unzip my dress. He then started to... well you get the idea. But that day, although it sounds great now, went insanely wrong as Silver and I made love. All we could think about was each other, which meant that we didn't her the footsteps outside. We didn't hear the sound of the blinds opening as someone walked in. And we defiantly didn't hear the shocked gasps of two specific hurt people.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter isnt as long as the others, but I gave you a little bit of a sex scene, you should be grateful. And in case you didnt get it, Silver was only acting upon intoxication... and raging hormones. If he had a choice, he wouldnt have done it... I hope. If he did do it on purose, I'll kill him. No matter how sick he is. Next chapter is Silvers POV, and the name of it is Regret.<strong>


	11. Regret

**Great news! Silver is starting to feel much better. I was actually at the hospital with him and he helped write this chapter. **

**This chapter was sooo fun to write. But it was also a little awkward. Not as awkward as the last chapter, but still. This one's a lot longer. And has a lot of drama. And a really annoying cliffhanger that most of you will hate me for. But I dont really care. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Silver<strong>

**Regret.**

As perverted as it sounds, the sex felt great. Of course the after part was horrible. But before that it was great. But as the two people entered the room and looked, horrified at the two naked hedgehogs under the blanket, my hormones started to settle down. There stood Knuckles as if he was about to cry. The crimson echidna looked sort of cute that way, even thought this is probably the worst time to think that about a _guy_ after having sex with a _girl. _Next to him looked an extremely angry azure blue hedgehog. Sonic's face was twisted in such an evil way that I almost didn't recognise him.

"I... Sonic, it- it's not what it looks like." Amy said, getting up and pulling the cover with her, revealing my... private area. I quickly covered them with my hands and reached for my boxers.

"Yeah... it never is..." Sonic spat as he quickly exited the room.

"Sonic wait!" Amy called as she grabbed her dress and chased him to the door, but stopped at it as she realised she was still nude. As for me, I didn't really care if Knuckles saw me naked, But if Sonic was in the room (As he just was) It's a completely different story whatsoever. But me and Knuckles have been through some pretty awkward moments since we've been friends. This was nothing. I silently, yet sadly put my boxers on, then my shorts, then my shirt as I thought about what I had done. Amy had already got dressed and was chasing after Sonic, leaving me and Knuckles alone in the room.

"I... I came to tell you something, but considering you go back out with Amy now-"  
>"I don't go out with Amy." I said blankly cutting off Knuckles sentence.<p>

"... Then why were you... doing her?" Knuckles asked childishly.

"I wasn't 'doing' her. God, you make me sound like some mindless sex machine," I said, a little frustrated at Knuckles' thoughtless comment. "And it was the beer. I've sober up more now, but that's all I can blame it on, and maybe the hormones."

I pulled on my pure white socks, then my thigh high boots, and lastly my gloves. Knuckles was still silent.

" I just needed to get all this drama off my mind. As weird as it sounds, sex was the only thing I thought could do it." I said. Knuckles just sighed.

"What did you need to get off you mind?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, uhh... nothing, really." I said as I started to blush a little.

"No really, what was it." Knuckles laughed a little, but saw that my face wasn't in a joking mood. "Does it have anything to do with... my sexuality?" Knuckles asked, quivering a little at the last remark.

"Knuckles, you don't have to shudder every time you say your bi." I said, smiling at the grim echidna. "You should be more proud of who you are."

Knuckles seemed to cheer up a little.

"And to answer your previous question... yes it does." I said, looking into his intense violet eyes. Knuckles looked horrified again.

"You hate me don't you." Knuckles said as he looked away, breaking the once peaceful stares between us.

"No, God no, Knuckles." I said as I gently grabbed his chin and pulled it towards me so he could see what I was about to say next. "If anything, It's made me a little closer to you. At least it would have if you hadn't been avoiding me all the time now."

"What...?" Knuckles asked dumbly.

"You've been avoiding me ever since-"

"No, what was that about being closer to me?"

"Oh..." I started. Now I was blushing like crazy, using all of my will power to not kiss him at that moment. "I've tried telling you before but every time I try were always cut-" I was saying till Amy burst in to the room, tears spilling in to her muzzle. "Off..." I finished. I got up to Amy.

"What did Sonic say?" I asked sternly.

"He- he sa-said he would t-tell everyone." She said between sobs. Although I didn't feel anything for her now, I felt guilty for possibly leading her on by having sex with her.

"Amy, you stay here. Knuckles get Blaze and Charmy from the class and make sure Sonic doesn't get in. If he tries to, bring him back here. I'll try to find him in the school grounds." I ordered. Amy folded the bed back up and sat down on it, burying her face in her hands and letting out more choking sobs.

I ran out the base, running to the top field, were sonic usually hung out. I looked around, but no sign of him. I saw Knuckles run into the classroom to get the others. He didn't actually run into the class though. He called their names at the door, but only Charmy came out. Maybe Blaze was at the back door. I ran down to Knuckles.

"Any sign of him" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"No." Knuckles panted

"Well, he's bright blue how hard can he be to spot?" I said. "Charmy, get to the back door." I said.

"But Blaze is there." Charmy debated.

"Blaze is coming back to the base with me." I said. I looked at Knuckles. "Knux, I'll ask Amy where she saw Sonic."

I ran through the class. Luckily the teacher wasn't there. _'Maybe my luck is turning around' _ I though as I ignored the calls of confusion coming from the class members.

"Blaze, you need to come with me to the base. Amy's crying her eyes out." I said, making sure Charmy was behind me.

"Why?" Blaze asked, making sure not to move until she got an answer.

"Because Amy and I had-"

"Silver!" Knuckles called from the other end of the class, cutting me off just in time. I looked at the school kids, who looked at me with confusion, except Fiona, who looked slightly amused.

"Uhh... Hey guys... Don't mind us." I said to the class awkwardly. I tuned my attention back to Blaze. "Can we go now?" I asked. Blaze looked at me cautiously, but reluctantly followed.

We walked back into the base. Amy was still crying. I was the first to sit down with her and comfort her.

"Amy... I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I need to stop drinking." I said as she stopped crying a little. "You have my full permission to throw out the mini fridge... but not the whole thing, just the beer."

Amy laughed a little, when the sounds of footsteps entered the room.

"Got him!" Charmy mused as he entered the room along with Sonic, who's arms were held behind his back by Knuckles. Knuckles pushed Sonic into the couch and he angrily sat down next to Amy, not even looking at her.

"And you better stay down you little rat, if you know what's good for you" Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic..." Amy started as she put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Sonic growled. "You've been obsessing over me for years, and the one time that I love you back, you go and have sex with him."

"What?!" Blaze asked. I realised I never actually told her. "Silver. You had sex with her?"

I was about to reply when Sonic decided to.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had it in him to have sex with a girl." Sonic said bitterly.

"What?" Amy asked, her voice to thin that it sounded as if it was going to break. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Silver. You didn't tell you?" Sonic asked, cruelly, plotting the ultimate revenge in his head. _'Don't do it, Sonic. Please' _I mentally pleaded.

"Sonic, Don't say it." Blaze threatened. But too late. Sonic already said it.

"Silver's bisexual, Ames." He said , an evil grin plastered on his muzzle.

"You... you are." Knuckles said, somewhat hopefully.

"He didn't tell you either Knuckles. Oh Silver, what a mess you've gotten yourself into." Sonic said

"You sick fucking bastard." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me, before storming out the door. I heard Knuckles calling me, but I didn't turn around. I walked to the top field, right to the edge of the bank where it was out of bounds. I liked it there. The darkness, the filthiness. I know it sounds depressing, but it was probably my second favourite place to go, the first being the base.

I sat down in the moist foliage, hoping that no one would find me. But no such luck. As if on cue, Knuckles walked in and sat next to me. Unlike most times, Knuckles started talking right away.

"Remember that dare, that you and me got given to... kiss?" Knuckles asked. I nodded in response, not wanting to say a word. "When you ran away... was it because you didn't like me, I mean, umm no.. god, I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Knuckles said as he covered his eyes with his left hand and blushed a deeper shade of red than his fur. I laughed a little.

"No, I do like you, oh crap I mean... Uhh, looks like we both can't find the right words." I said playfully, nudging his arm to get his head out of his hand. "What I mean was, I ran away because it lasted a while, and people were starting to stare. I felt bad about myself."

"Silver. You should be more proud of who you are." Knuckles said, repeating my words from before in a mocking voice. I stared into his soft lilac eyes. _'If only we could stay like this forever_' I thought happily. Then he leaned in closer. I did the same. I closed my eyes and felt our lips connect. This time it was my turn to have my mouth explored. I was enjoying it, yeah. But I felt like I shouldn't be. Then I remembered. I quickly broke the kiss apart.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles sounded concerned. Tears started to pour from my eyes.

"I've just had sex with Amy, and now I'm kissing you?" I made out as hot tears stained my muzzle. "God, I'm such a man whore. I hate myself right now."

"Hey don't say that." Knuckles said as he held my chin and guided it towards his face. We started kissing again, and what made it more awkward was that tears were still dripping from my eyes. But I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was Knuckles. Then there was a buzz in my pocket, which startled me back to reality. I broke the kiss apart to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled through the phone. "Sonic got out, he's going to the class."

"I'm on my way. " I quickly replied. I got up and brushed myself of, then helped Knuckles get up.

"C'mon, Sonic's going to the class." I said. Knuckles and I ran from the top field to the class but it was too late. Sonic was already there. He'd already got the classes attention. He looked at me and gave me an evil twisted grin. Finally he looked at the class, ready to tell them about Amy and I. But what he said was much worse.

"Hey, everyone. Guess what." He said, leaving the class in suspense as he said those last two words. "Silver's bisexual."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO, what did you think? As usual, R&amp;R and all that other crap. <strong>

**Next chapter is Sonic's chapter. I think it's called the truth revealed. But hopefully Silver will be able to write it himself, so I cant be awkwarded out any more.**


	12. The Truth Revealed

**Finally out of the hospital. YUUUUUSS! This chapter was an absolute pain to write. I hated it. It was even worse in real life. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Sonic<strong>

**The Truth Revealed. **

The class hadn't moved since I said it. I glanced at Silver and Knuckles, who were standing at the front entrance of the class, looks of horror plastered on their faces. I looked back at the class. The teacher wasn't there, which was pretty lucky for me I guess. She couldn't have a nut at me, at least. Their emotions still hadn't changed. Except for one. Fiona Fox, who looked absolutely disgusted, while at the same time amused, was the first one to say anything since I told the class Silver's secret.

"Are you serious? Ew, and to think that I actually liked you, freak." She said to Silver. I could see faint tears forming in his eyes. I realised how hurt he was. Even though this is the sort of reaction I was looking for, I couldn't help but feel... bad for him.

"Well... Uhh, good on ya, Silv." Said Ray, who was obviously a little phased by the sudden change in Silver.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Said Espio, who didn't really seem to care. "He's the same friend that we all know. He just has a different perspective on the world."

"No. I have to agree with Fiona on this one." Said Vector. He never really liked Silver in the first place. This just gave him a reason to hate him even more. "Sure he's the same guy, but he's just admitted to liking guys now. Me and Fiona can't be the only ones who think that's just weird."

"He didn't admit to anything, Vector." Piped up Mighty. "Sonic told everyone, probably without Silver's permission."

"Well he's not denying it, is he Mighty?" Said Fiona again.

"Well, I don't care if Silver is like that." Said a voice from the back of the class. To my surprise, even though I recognised the voice, Shade stood up and walked up to Silver. "I think it's cool that Silver has the guts to be different."

"Shade... I thought you hated me." Said Silver in such a soft tone of voice.

"I did. But seeing how hurt you are right now made me forget about that." She said back.

"Yeah. Mr. Sonic had no right to say that." Said Cream. Even though she was mad at me, I had to give her credit. This is probably the most angry I've seen her.

"Yeah, Sonic. Why did you do it?" Mighty asked as he stood up as well, even though it was completely pointless. He just stood up, nothing else. I thought about telling them the reason why, but I thought Silver had been through enough.

"I... um..." I started. Most of the students in the class were angry at me. I thought they would be angry at Silver. That idea majorly backfired in my face. "Well, I..."

I couldn't think what to say. All the attention was on me. I couldn't tell them the real reason, but I couldn't just stand there like an idiot.

"I... Silver and Amy had sex." I blurted out. As soon as I said it, I covered my mouth.

"Wow. Way to go Silver," Said Ray, as if he'd forgotten what I told him earlier. "I didn't think you had it in ya, man."

"... So he's a freak, and a man whore." Said Fiona, cruelly. "You're on a role today, buddy."

Silver looked pretty pissed off. I couldn't blame him. I hated myself for what I said. But I can't get too much shit for it. The meanest girl in school was siding with me. People wouldn't dare give me crap for it.

"I'm not your buddy, Fiona." Silver said to the disgusted red fox. "If I was, I'd kill myself."

"You should watch what you say. I can make your life a living hell." She said back.

"And how will you do that? The whole class is siding with me. I can make your life a living hell!" Silver was yelling now. "You don't have power this time, and it's killing you inside. Maybe you're so mean to everyone because your insecure about what happens outside of school. You may think your having fun, but what you say can actually hurt."

Fiona was silent. Did Silver really just say that to her. '_He obviously has a death wish' _I thought. But she really didn't seem that bothered.

"... Well played, Silver." She said calmly. She stood up and shoved Silver out of the way. She said something to him but I couldn't make out the words. She then walked out the door. I don't know where to, though. Silver, looked at Knuckles, who apparently heard what Fiona had said to Silver before she left, and they both started lightly snickering. Then Silver noticed the class was still staring at him. He swiftly walked into the class, with Knuckles closely behind, and up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the class. I didn't object. I deserved whatever Silver was going to do. I just hoped that he'd forgive me, eventually.

Silver shoved me into the base, before walking in himself, grabbing Blaze's hand and pulling her out. '_Wow. He's being particularly forceful today.'_ I thought. Amy walked up to me and surveyed me. She gently took hold of my gloved hand, unlike Silver's forceful grip on my wrist, and guided me to the sofa, where she sat me down. Knuckles was staring at me with pure hatred, Charmy was just confused, and Amy looked sympathetic.

"What did you tell them?" Amy asked calmly, yet strictly as well.

"I told them the truth." I replied, trying to stay angry at her, although it was _extremely _difficult to do so. I felt like how I'm guessing Amy had felt all these years. Like a crazed fan girl.

"You didn't tell all of it." Knuckles said, giving me cold glares.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you tell them about me being bi?" Pointed out Knuckles. He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"You as well?" Asked Amy. "Tell me your not like that as well, Sonic."

"I'm not." I said. I looked into Amy's mossy green eyes. '_She makes it really hard for her to be mad at.'_ I thought. She gently put her arms around me in a hug. Unlike her other hugs, this one wasn't a death grip of a hug. It was gentle and loving. Knuckles looked away.

"Oh, for crying out..." Knuckles said, covering his face, even though he didn't need to, since he wasn't even looking. I returned the hug, thankful that Knuckles didn't pay attention. Just as she stopped hugging me, Silver walked in. He grabbed my wrist again and yanked me outside. Blaze was there as well. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" Silver asked, crossing his arms. "I think you owe me something."

"If it's an apology you're after, your fresh out of luck here." I said firmly. "Though I do feel bad about what happened, and though I will try to take it all back, I'm not apologising."

Silver just sighed. I turned to walk back into the base, when someone grabbed my shoulder, pulled me around and slammed their fist straight into my well groomed muzzle. I yelped in pain as a small dose of blood trickled out.

"Ok, so I guess I deserved that." I said. Silver and Blaze both nodded. We all walked back into the base. Silver whispered something to Knuckles, and Blaze and I went to go sit with Amy.

"Amy..." I said, trying to find the words that fit. "I'm... sorry that I told the class what you and Silver did."

"Oh, Sonic. It's ok." She replied, giving me another gentle hug. "I'm staying round here tonight. Do you want to stay?"

I considered this. What if she wants just me to stay? Given what she just did with Silver, I didn't think it was such a great idea.

"Will anyone else be here?" I asked, trying not to give myself away.

"Blaze and Charmy are." She said. "I was going to ask Silver and Knuckles, but you ran away."

"Yeah." I said, thankful that it wasn't going to be just us. "Sure. I'll stay."

Night time came, after I had taken back what I'd sad to the class, and coming up with a pretty good excuse for saying it.

"We were just acting, to see if anyone would be angry at Silver, and hate him." I said. The class took it pretty well, which was great. Amy and I sat on the couch, with Silver and Knuckles, who were sitting closer to each other than usual. I kind of felt happy for the two. And I was defiantly glad that neither of them liked me. Blaze and Charmy sat in their own chairs. We all ate Italian takeout food, which Silver covered for with his parent's credit card.

"So, did the class believe you?" Asked Charmy with a mouthful of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Yeah, they took it pretty well." I said truthfully. "Vector didn't believe me, but who cares about him."

"What about Fiona?" Asked Silver as he put his plastic takeout bowl in a plastic bag for the rubbish, indicating he had finished.

"She wasn't there." I said. "What did she say to you, Silv?"

"When she barged me out of the way, like the wild boar she is?" He asked, putting emphasis on the word boar. "She said 'You'll regret making an enemy out of me.'" He said the last bit in a mocking dramatic voice. Blaze finished her tea next, then me, then Knuckles, then Amy and finally Charmy. Being the youngest in the group, he always finished last. I got up and walked to the cupboard as Amy and Silver set the bed up, and Knuckles, Blaze and Charmy moved the chairs to the corner of the hangout. The movie selection wasn't very large. The movies that we watched the last time we were in here had vanished. Silver would have taken them home. The choices now were' Alice in Wonderland', 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'X-Men: First Class' and 'Ice Age: Continental Drift.'

"What movie guys?" I called behind me. Silver suggested Alice in Wonderland. Blaze wanted to watch Ice Age. But a game of paper, scissors, rock quickly settled that we would watch X-Men. Blaze got into her bed.

"I'm tired tonight, guys." She said, settling down. "I think I'll go straight to sleep."

"Alright, night Blaze." Said Amy, cheerfully. The rest of us said night to Blaze and she quickly dozed off. Charmy got comfortable in his own bed too.

"Hey, Sonic." Silver whispered to me, making sure that Amy and Knuckles weren't listening. "You should get the double bed, with Ames."

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to, but Amy only liked me as a friend, surely. Knuckles walked up to us and stood next to Silver, with his arms crossed. "What about you two. I think you should get the double bed." I said, grinning with smugness. Both hedgehog and echidna blushed fiercely.

"Oh, Knuckles and I aren't..." Silver started.

"No, we're not like-"Knuckles finished.

"We're just friends right?"

"Yeah, um... just friends."

I laughed a little, before getting into the double bed, keeping an awkward distance between me and Amy. I looked back at Silver who had brought my old bed and pushed it right up against Knuckles', making a double bed... kind of. _'Just friends my ass'_ I thought as Silver started to snuggle into Knuckles chest, probably unaware of me slightly laughing at the odd pairing, and Charmy who was staring as well and had a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Silver noticed that I was getting nowhere with Amy. He gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up. I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Umm... Amy?" My voice sounded raspier than I had hoped. I cleared my throat again. "Can I see you outside please?"

Amy nodded in response and happily followed me outside. We didn't talk. We just walked around the school. I couldn't take any more of the awkward silence, so I started to make little conversation with Amy. Finally, when I thought I had gotten friendly enough with her, I made my move. I swiftly took both of Amy's hands in mine and said:

"Amy Rose... Will you, umm... go out with me?"

Amy blushed a little before replying.

"Yes!" She squealed. I lifted her up by her hip and spun her around, giving her a kiss under the moonlight. When we got back to the base, we found Charmy asleep. Knuckles' arms were wrapped around Silver, who was silently snuggling into them, sleeping. I gave Knuckles a thumbs up and he blushed slightly back. He, too eventually dozed off as well. Amy and I lied in bed together, in a similar position to Knuckles and Silver. I kissed Amy's forehead as soon as she fell asleep. I silently wished her a good night, before finally falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, looking back at it know, I don't know why I was so forgiving. If he had done that to me this year (Which he sort of did [Well, he threatened to]) I would never have forviven him... that quickly. I'm a very forgiving person, dont judge me *Silently sobs into hands*<strong>

**Buuuuuut, as I said before, this chapter was horrible, somewhat predictable, very clich**é, and really long and rambly. But as I said in the first chapter, as I recall, 'this chapter is important'. Oh, and before any of my three fans ask's, what Fiona said is completely unnesisary and totaly irrelevent to the plot. Next chapter is... I dont actually know. I't was supposed to skip ahead to the last day in the next chapter, but I want to add something else to the story. So the next chapter is... a surprise.****


End file.
